Enjoy the ride
by Liphuggers
Summary: A story about life, it's ups and downs, new beginnings and starting overs... Co-written with SpeedlesChic Characters: Tim S/OC, Ryan W/OC, E/C, and other CSI:Miami favorites
1. Chapter 1

This is our first story together and we are very excited! We have been on the same wavelegth this whole chapter and hope to have many more to come! Please as always read and review! It means a lot to us! Criticism and encouraging reviews welcomed! Thanks so much and enjoy the ride! ~Liphuggers and Speedleschic

* * *

On a plane heading south, she thought about the last 24 hours and sniffled and blotted her eyes. The older gentleman sitting in the seat next to her leaned over and said "Are you going to Miami for business or pleasure?"

She sniffled and said in return "Umm if it's sorted down to those two categories, pleasure I guess. I'm very sorry for crying, I've just received bad news and I am going to see my cousin."

"You don't have family back in New York?"

"No, my parents died a couple of years ago and I was never close to my half brothers and sister. I am the youngest of six. My aunt and uncle were very close to my parents so naturally I formed a very deep bond with my cousin, he's more like a brother to me then my own brothers. But after my parents died, my aunt and uncle just don't come to visit me."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." After some time had passed the older gentleman kept looking at her and said "Haven't I seen you before, somewhere?"

"Do you watch the 11 o'clock news every night?" She said still sniffling but trying pull herself together. If people were going to start recognizing her she didn't want to be a total mess. The man nodded and something must have clicked because the next thing he said was "Oh, my, you are Margaret Corderra, the weather girl!"

"Yes, that's me. Ugh you must think I'm a mess! I'm very sorry." She said as the pilot came over the PA and said they were making their descent into Miami International.

A number of people got wind of Margaret being on the plane, she was a local celebrity, and she tried to get off the plane as fast as she could and looked around the airport terminal. She found the exit and hailed a cab. When she got her small luggage out of the trunk she paid the driver and stood there. She looked up at her cousin's house and smiled a crooked smile. She looked up and down the road took a deep breath and walked toward the house. She saw her cousin's bike and her cousin's girlfriend's 2009 burnt orange Pontiac G6 Convertible there. Margaret was grateful that he had a real nice girl in his life, he deserved it. She was a real nice girl, a couple of years younger than Margaret and Tim themselves, but still closer in age then Margaret's half sister. They have known each other for many, many years. She raised her hand to ring the door bell and saw her hand shaking, she quickly pulled her hand close to her body and started wringing her hands and tears started to well up in her eyes. She rang the doorbell and waited with her head up holding in her tears.

Laughter came from inside the house followed by the front door opening. Looking up Margaret saw Tim's long time girlfriend Lauren Caine, she was the daughter of Lt. Horatio Caine. She was covered in a light blue paint from her old white t-shirt to her well worn dark blue sweatpants. "Margaret! What a surprise, we weren't expecting you." All of a sudden a tear fell from Margaret's eye and Lauren asked what was wrong and helped her with her luggage. She closed the door and noticed Margaret had more tears streaming down her face. They hugged and Lauren felt Margaret collapse in her arms. Lauren screamed for her boyfriend, "Tim, Tim, help me!" Tim Speedle came running from the bedroom they were supposed to be painting since they had moved into the house a little less than a week ago. Tim picked her up and carried her over to the only piece of furniture in the living room; she was crying and shaking so much he just held her next to him. "Shh, Maggie, it's ok, it's all going to be ok. Clam down and tell me what's wrong. Laurie can you get some water?" Lauren nods and heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Timmy." Margaret says still shaking and wiping her eyes, "Oh, Timmy, my marriage is… (sniffles) is in shambles."

"Maggie, what do you mean you're marriage is in shambles?" Just then Lauren walked back into the room with water. "Here Maggie, here's some water," Lauren said holding out the glass of water to her boyfriends cousin and one of her best friends.

"I came home from work early to surprise Steve and…" She takes a big gulp of the water. "I found Steve and Britney…" Margaret took another sip and finished the sentence with tears pouring down her face. "I found them in bed together, having sex in my bed. In MY fucking bed!" Lauren and Tim just stood there shocked at what Margaret had just told them. Blank stares shared between the couple, no one knew what to say. "Oh Maggie, I just… I'm so sorry; I just honestly don't know what to say. Your husband and one of your best friends. Wow." Lauren said sitting down next to her. Tim sat there, didn't know what to say, his cousin's life was falling apart, he felt so sad for her.

"Maggs, why'd you come here instead of going to your sisters?" Lauren shot him the Caine look, Tim continued trying to make up for sounding like he didn't care. "I mean, I'm honored, we are honored that you came here, but we were just umm…" He looked over at Lauren and raised an eyebrow and smiled. "We were just painting our bedroom."

Getting the hint, "Oh my God guys, I'm so sorry. I know you just moved in and everything…" Margaret said wiping her eyes and standing up. "I just didn't have anywhere else to turn, my sister is having troubles of her own and my brothers were never that close to me. Timmy and Laurie you are more of a brother and sister to me than they ever will be. I just don't have any friends that understand me the way you two do. I'm sorry I should've called, I should have called." She said as she was getting up and gathering her stuff. Lauren elbowed Tim in the side and mouthed '_do something'_ to him.

"Where do you think you are going? You're right we know all your secrets and your whole past. You and I are best friends who happen to be cousins. Stay here, we'll find the air mattress and you can be our first house guest."

Margaret tried to resist and said she would get a hotel room. Lauren wouldn't hear of it and said she could throw on some of her clothes and help paint, after all painting is said to be very relaxing.

By the time the three of them had finished painting Tim and Lauren's bedroom they were all covered in the light blue paint. Tim had a few hand prints on the back of his shirt from Lauren painting her hand and then pressing it on his back. Margaret was able to forget about what had happened the past several hours and have fun with her cousin and Lauren. Painting with Tim and his girlfriend definitely helped ease the pain for the time being.

They looked at the time and started to get hungry, "Hey, let's go out to eat." Lauren said. All three got cleaned up and went to the Outback Steakhouse for dinner. They sat down and ordered appetizers and talked about different things like how each room is being designed and that Tim and Lauren need to go through all their stuff in storage. The conversation then got switched to Margaret, how long was she staying and what was she going to about her situation in NY. "Ugh, I really don't know, I just appreciate you opening your home to me. I think I really need to speak to Steve before I make any plans though. I have nothing up in NY anymore, no real friends, hardly any family that gives two shits about me. I think my real goal before I do anything else is talk to Steve. Ask him, why her, why one of my best friends? How long this has been going on, and where do we go from here." She looked at them and gave a half smile, tears started to form in her eyes again but didn't fall, and she would never cry in a public place. The server came over and took their dinner order. Lauren changed the subject seeing the hurt it brought her best friend. They knew each other so well because the three went to grade school together, although Lauren was two grades below them, they were three friends who used to hang out in the city together do homework and study for tests together, go on adventures in the woods Upstate, have sleepovers and tell each other everything from their crushes, first kisses to first loves. Lauren and Tim had been going out for about 11 years all due to Margaret's match-making, she had a conversation with Lauren one night and she admitted to being in love with her cousin. Margaret had just laughed knowing her cousin had pulled her aside at the weekly Sunday family dinner that was held at his house and said the same thing about Lauren. Margaret set them up on a blind date because they would have freaked out if they knew they were going out with one another. From that first date on, Margaret knew they were the perfect couple. After having water and a cocktail of Pineapple and Malibu Coconut Rum, Lauren had to go to the bathroom. She excused herself and walked to the bathroom, Tim looked at Margaret leaned forward and smiled, "Hey, I have a secret." Margaret smiled and said "I'm listening, but after you tell me I'm not spitting in my hand and shaking yours, we are a bit too old for that and in a restaurant."

"But that's what we do. I don't think I could tell you now." He leaned back against the booth and looked away from her.

"Fine, I'll do it Timmy, but after we get outside." Tim smiled widely as he leaned back in. "You going to tell me or am I going to have to guess." He gives her a look as if saying yes. "Alright… You're gonna ask her to marry you." Tim looks at his cousin dumbfounded. "How did you know Maggs?" She started to laugh because the fact that she guessed what his secret right away. Then looking him she knew he was serious. "I would say it's about damn time and congratulations Timmy. You guys are perfect together," she said taking a sip of her Pina Colada.  
Tim just flashes his infamous Speedle grin and said, "You know I went to ask Horatio a couple days ago for his blessing, and I was so nervous every time he asked me if I had the results from something I was testing… It was just so nerve wracking."

"You? Nervous around Horatio? Now I would have loved to see that!" They both looked over to the right to see Lauren coming out of the bathroom. She was stopped by someone and talked to them for a little bit. Then they saw her pull out her business card holder and give the women she was talking to each a card before heading back over to their table.

* * *

Please don't forget to review. Thank you so much!!


	2. Chapter 2

****Later that night****

Lauren and Tim where laying in bed with the fans going to fully dry the paint, even though the walls were dry, they wanted to make sure, and plus noises would echo and they didn't want Tim's cousin hearing what they were saying and doing. They were talking about Margaret and how well she seems to be handling it. "If you ever did that to me, I would be balling my eyes out all the time. Steve was her true love. I can't imagine what she is going through."

"I know, but you know I would never do that to you." He kissed her on the lips. "Steve was so in love with her too, never heard him say a bad word about her. He was head over heels about her. I remember the first time she met him, do you? She was at the University at Albany sitting by the fountain doing work when this guy came up to her and said that nerds like her belong in the library."

"Yeah, I remember, she was so insulted that she told him that while he would be working at McDonalds for the rest of his life she was going to be on t.v. delivering the weather, actually making a difference in people's lives. " They laughed thinking about that. "Remember when we went to visit her and we all went to a crazy house party and he was there. He tried so hard to hit on her. She wasn't having it, she and I were playing beer pong and kicking ass if I say so myself, he was trying so hard to distract her. He was saying stuff like nerds can't shoot and girls that are that are that beautiful are wasted on nerds like her. But she got him back because of her awesome aim, and we won, we showed almost every guy there how good we were. By the way we should introduce her to Calleigh, they would get along so well, I mean, I bet those two with their knowledge of guns and their excellent shooting abilities can actually take over the world."

"They are really good with guns. We'll all get together one day. But remember Steve tried one last time to get her number at that party. She was crazy!"

"I remember she went right up to him and said I don't like that you think you know me, so what if I'm smart, so what if beautiful, there are plenty of people in this world that would kill to have what I have. She told me when we were in the bathroom peeing that she thought in a weird way that she liked him. I can still hear her say "I might kiss him tonight if he keeps up teasing/hitting on me." I asked her if she was for real and when she gets an idea in her head, she's got to do it."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that and I was thinking you girls have weird minds. A big fight happened outside with them right?"

"Yep, they argued that beauty was wasted on the smart and adorable was wasted on the dumb. And I never thought I would have believed it if I didn't see it. They looked at each other and just something clicked and they started making out right there."

Tim laughed, "I'm glad I was chugging beers with her guy friends. He was a cool guy after that. He really did adore her. I just don't understand why he cheated; I really thought they would be together forever."

"Yeah, I did too, it's a shame." She felt insecure about that, and it showed on her face.

"Don't worry babe that will never happen with us, I love you too much." Lauren gives him a smile as she cups one side of his face. He smiles back at her as he leans forward giving her another kiss on the lips. When he goes to break it Lauren wraps her arms around his neck keeping him right where he was, kissing her. Finally letting Tim go Lauren says, "How about we pick up where we left off earlier." A sly grin spread across Tim's handsome face. He moves to a sitting position to let Lauren sit up as well. He sits there staring at her for a moment. "You gonna sit there and stare at me or are you gonna do me," Lauren adds taking off her t-shirt. Letting out a little laugh Tim to takes off his white undershirt leaving him with just his pajama pants on.

"Yes ma'am," Tim said moving closer to his girlfriend. He attacks her lips with his and lays her back down on the bed. Lauren moans into the kiss as they both take it deeper. Running her free hand down his back she reaches for his pajama pants. At the same time he starts pulling off her sweatpants. Once both parties where clothing free Tim gets comfortable between LaurenE2s legs he begins to kiss the inside of her right upper thigh making her moan with pleasure. He then moves up to her stomach kissing around her belly button making Lauren giggle. She was very ticklish in that spot. Tim finally made his way up to her lips where he gives them a few kisses and slowly moves to the side of his neck as he enters her body. Lauren dug her fingernails into both of Tim's shoulders at the same time. She runs her hands over his neck and up through his thick mass of black semi-curly hair. He begins to thrust his hips against hers. Propping herself up a little with her elbows Lauren leaned up attacking Tim's lips with all the passion she had. Tim kisses her back making her fall back down on the bed. They continue to kiss while Tim rests both his hands on the bed up by Lauren's shoulders. He begins to thrust harder into her body making her moan with pleasure.

"Oh… god… Tim! Oh god that feels good!" Lauren exclaimed. Tim looks down at the love of his life his eyes full of lust for her and stops making love to her for a moment; he looked at their clock. "Tim, baby what's wrong why'd you stop?" Lauren asked confused as she tried to get him to start moving again.

"Because you're so beautiful and amazing and I can't believe I found someone like you…" he says trailing off as he leans down closer to her body until his elbows were holding him up. He started kissing between her covered breasts; she still had her black bra on. Feeling aroused Lauren let out a soft moan. He then adds, "Happy 11th anniversary my love." The clock had struck 12:00am. He goes back to kissing her cleavage. Lauren looks over and noticed the time as well.

"Happy anniversary back Tiger," Lauren said calling Tim by his nickname she only knew about. Lifting his head up from her breasts she starts to kiss his lips again and pushes him upward so they both are sitting up. "So, whatcha get me?" Lauren asked into the kiss as they made out.

Tim chuckled knowing that her present was the ring her engagement ring. "You'll have to wait till tonight Miss Caine," he says running his hand up her back. Tim's hand stopped at her bra clasp. He tried his hardest to unlatch it but couldn't. "Lauren, undo it please," he adds breathing hard. Lauren ignored his request at first as she continued to attack his lips with hers. When she broke away she fulfilled his request of taking her bra off and revealing her voluptuous breasts. Tim's free hand went straight to her right breast and began to massage it. Lauren could feel her orgasm getting stronger as he did this and her need to feel him inside her was beyond words. Straddling his hips she lowers herself onto him moaning all the while. She begins to thrust her hips into him this time taking control. Gently Lauren eases him backwards to the foot of the bed. Tim's head just missed the foot board on the bed. Her pace starts to quicken and so does their breath.

Simultaneous moans were now coming from the both of them. Tim's hand lay on both sides of her hips helping him go deeper into her while Lauren held onto the foot board thrusting as hard as she could. "Oh god Lauren… Oh… god… yes!" Tim moans. His head tilted backwards and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. She knew how to please him well. He was never disappointed. Lauren wasn't into any of the outrageous acts although she did like to experiment every once in a while. Both partners were about to climax and Tim felt Lauren's inner walls tighten around him. She gave him a few more hard thrusts tightening on him even more, and finally they release their essences on and in one another. Lauren stops moving her hips back and forth to catch her breath. Tim lay there starring up at his girlfriend his muscles completely relaxed. "Lauren… That was amazing… Babe… God I love you so much," Tim said in between breaths.

"I love you too Tiger," Lauren answers with a grin. She lowers her body onto him so they were touching flesh to flesh. She rested her head on his chest closing her eyes at the same time. Tim wrapped his arms around her naked waist. She loved just being held by him. He made her feel like nothing was ever going to happen to her. He was everything she very wanted, but the most important thing was that her father loved Tim and considered him like his own son. "Timmy?"

"Yes angel?" Tim asked moving a few strands of hair away from his face.

"Don't ever leave me please, I love you too much." Lauren still had her head resting on Tim's bare chest.

"I won't angel. Come on let's get to bed." Lauren rolled off of Tim, separating them intimately before she got up to find her pajamas that were tossed on the floor. She handed Tim his as well. They got back in bed snuggling up against one another. Tim gave Lauren one last kiss and said another I love you before sleep overcame them.

The next day Tim and Lauren came into the kitchen where Margaret was on the phone. "Yes, thank you so much. Thank you."

"Who was that Maggie?" Tim asked as Lauren started to get coffee going.

"Ahh, the first call was my boss, Heather; I wanted to give her a heads up that I would need a couple of more days off. The second was me trying to get a flight back home. I need to see Steve face to face."

"Ok, honey you do whatever you need to do. We support you."

"Thanks Laurie, it really means a lot to me."

"Maggie, when are you leaving?"

"In a few hours, I had to shell out some more money but I don't care. My marriage is more important."

"Wow, so have you decided what you're going to do or say to Steve?" Lauren said as she handed Margaret a cup of black coffee.

"No, but yes. I have to see what he has to say for himself, see if I can patch my marriage back together, because my friendship with Britney is ruined. Last night I cried for the first time. I'm surprised you didn't hear me. Anyway how was your night?" Tim and Lauren looked at each other while Margaret took a sip of her coffee. "I mean from what I heard over my sobbing it sounded pretty good."

Both Lauren and Tim's cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson. "Sorry about that." Tim said with a nervous laugh.

"It's alright as long as you two had fun, right Miss Caine and Tiger," Margaret said winking and taking another sip of her coffee. "Oh I have something for you two." She ran into the guest bedroom and took out an envelope ran back into the living room and handed it to them. "I know you're not married but 11 years in a relationship is a pretty long time. So happy anniversary! But you can't open it until after you two exchange gifts."

"Thanks Maggie and why can't we open it now?" Lauren asked taking the envelope from her friend.

She grinned a wickedly, "Cause I said so." She winked at her cousin and then headed back into the guest bedroom to pack. She knew Lauren would try and look through the envelope so she made sure it was one of those envelopes you couldn't see through.

Lauren held the envelope up to the light and tried her hardest to look through it. "Damn, she knows me too well." Tim comes up behind her and puts his one hand on her lower back and kissed her neck while his other hand grabbed the envelope, but she still clutched it in her hands.

"Why don't we just do what she says, and wait. No need to ruin a good surprise." He kissed her pouty lips, she knew he was right and she let go of the envelope. Tim steals another kiss and then another kiss.

"Baby you're going to be later for work," Lauren said giggling into the kiss.

"Five minutes in bed that's all I need. We can get an early start on tonight," Tim said kissing her again and again.

"Nope, you Mr. Speedle will have to wait," Lauren said kissing him one more time before slipping out of his grasp to look for some breakfast. Lauren could see the sexual tension building in him. With her back turned toward him she grinned and evil grin. Tonight would be amazing once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret's flight landed at JFK airport around 6:30 pm. She retrieved her luggage and walked to where she put her car. She gave the man her car ticket and he let her in. She got into her Chevy Equinox and took a deep breath in. She turned the car on and drove home to Lynbrook, Long Island. She was so tired she got out of the car and up to her front door. She stopped and looked at her house. The house she bought with Steve. It just didn't feel like her house anymore, in fact that's all it was to her, a house, not a home. Not her home. She opened the door, lights where on all over the house. "Steve?" She called out, no answer. "Steven?" Laughs and giggling could be heard from her bedroom. Margaret gets her colt .45 handgun out of her gun locker that is in her hall closet. She goes to her bedroom door and kicks it in pointing the gun at the bed. The two people in her bed gasped and stopped what they were doing.

"Get out of my bed and get out of my house you slut, you know I am not afraid to shoot you. Steven, get some clothes on, we are having a big, long talk and then you are sleeping on the couch."

"Please sweetheart put the gun down."

"I'll put it down when your slut is out of my house."

"Margs, I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen, you're my best friend, and we're like sisters, I'm sorry I hurt you."

Margaret laughed and then in a serious voice, "Ha, ha, ha. If you were truly my "sister", you would've never gotten into bed with my husband. It's too late to apologize, you ruined our friendship. Now get the fuck out of my house."

"Ok, ok, but Steve I think you should tell her. Can you put the gun down while I get dressed?"

Margaret scoffed, and lowered her weapon. "You're not worth a bullet from my gun, plus I don't feel like going to jail."

Britney got dressed and left the house. Steve put on sweatpants and sat on the edge of the bed. "How about I order us dinner and we can talk?"

Margaret nodded her head as she looked at her bed. The bed where she and Steve consummated their marriage. The bed where for 7 and a half years they have had playful sex, rough sex, passionate sex and make-up sex. The bed where she would rest her head on his chest while he read to her. The bed where she got a phone call confirming she was going to be a mom. The bed where she comforted him after his parents died. The bed where she watched him sleep, and when he woke up kissed him like he was the only man on earth. The bed where she use to get into in his boxers and his t-shirt after a long day of looking pretty for tv. The bed where she had a miscarriage in. The bed where she caught her best friend and husband in. Tears came to her eyes and in an attempt to blink them away, a few slipped through. Margaret bit her lip and looked at Steve, more tears escaped. He got up and went to hug her. She pushed him away but he refused to give up, he tried again and held her. She hit him many times and tried to fight her way out of his grip. He only held her tighter. Margaret finally gave up and just let him hold her as she bawled her eyes out. Cries echoed through the room, sobs reverberated off their walls. She hugged him until she regained control. She looked at him and noticed he was crying too. "Why? Why her? Don't you love me an-"

He moved her so she was arm length away, but he still held on to her with one arm as put his finger of the other hand up to her lips. "Of course I still love you. I always have and always will. You were my first love. Ever since the miscarriage you've been different. You didn't want me to touch you for a long time. I let you have your space. I waited for you for so long to be ready to try again." He was getting upset and tears filled his eyes again, "I wanted a child with you damn it!"

Screaming at him, "I was 18 weeks pregnant, so close to that vital five months in a pregnancy. Four and a half months Steve. I was depressed. Our son died! You didn't seem to care that our baby died before he had a chance to live! We could have had a two year old running around here."

Looking very hurt he said, "I did care, I fucking cared! You don't think there's a day that goes by that I wish he was here with us? You don't think that I had prayed to God for answers as to why he took away such an innocent life? I wanted you to come back to me, I wanted my wife back. I wanted the feisty girl that I fell in love with back." Crying, Steve continued his confessions to his wife, who still held her upper arms captive. "She never came back, you never came back. You buried yourself in that damn tv station. Anytime I wanted to make you feel sexy, you pushed me away. I turned to Britney for help. She missed you too." Wiping his eyes as he almost whispered, "We just found comfort in each other. We didn't start fooling around until last year."

She said looking down at the ground, "So a year? You've been cheating on me for a year." She looked at him and she noticed the love she once saw in his deep blue eyes was gone. She knew this next part of their talk would be hard for her. "Are you happy?"

Steve looked down and then back at her, "Very. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But Britney and I love each other so much. We are having a baby, she just told me today."

Margaret looked at him blankly, bit her lips closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her sad empty ocean blue eyes, tears poured out of them, she bit her lips again and quietly said "I want a divorce. I'm moving down to Miami to be near my cousin. You can keep the house, but give me my money so I can buy my own house. I'll be out within the next month. Stay with her for that time period. I'll call you when I'm all out of the house."

Steve couldn't say anything, he nodded and cried with her, he grabbed clothes and everything else he needed for a month. They hugged and said their goodbyes. Margaret closed the door, leaned against it and started to cry again. She felt her knees getting weak and she slid down the door. She cried for so long. Her marriage was over; her husband was in love and having a baby with another woman. She lay down on the ground and cried some more.

****Earlier in Miami****  
Tim was getting nervous and everyone could tell. Well his colleagues anyway. They were all close to one another. "Hey Tim, I never got to say happy anniversary to you. Eleven years is it?" Calleigh Duquesne asked as she and Tim walked into the locker room. It was time to head home.

"Yeah 11 years. Can you believe it? I still feel like we're on our first date… I know I'm the type of person who doesn't really express myself, but I love her so much. She's just so amazing and fun and sexy, and just everything about her I love," Tim said putting his badge on the top shelf of his locker. He then began to disassemble his firearm.

"That's really sweet; Lauren is a really great girl. I only hope that I have that someday, and that Eric feels the same about me." She said as she checks her gun to make sure the clip was out and the bullet was out of the barrel.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her stomach and a kiss was placed on her cheek. A low voice was heard in her ear, but it was loud enough for Tim to hear, "It will and I do."

"Eric! Not at work. Good I'm glad you feel the same. Let's go home babe." She got free from his arms and they started to walk away.

"Wish me luck and hope she says yes!"

"Good luck Speed." Eric said turning back around and shaking his hand.

"Good luck and call us when she says yes." Eric looked at her and shook his head. Calleigh closed her eyes and laughed. "On second thought call us in the morning. Oh, Tim?"

"Yeah Cal?"

"Congratulations!" She hugged him and smiled.

"Thanks guys." Tim smiled and heads for Horatio's office. He knocks on the door and walks in, "H?"

"Yeah, hey Speed, come on in. Take a seat, I just have to finish signing off on this report and I'll be right with you."

"Ok, no problem." He said, actually feeling a wave of nervousness come over him. He shook his leg as he waited.

"Alright, all done." He said smiling and moved to open a drawer and placed the black velvet ring box on his desk. "Getting nervous?"

"Yes sir, but I love her so much that it's nerves that I'll trip over my words."

Horatio chuckled a little bit at the fact Tim had just called him sir. The last time he called him sir was the day he stopped by his house back in New York. He was about to take Lauren on their first date.

"Speed." Horatio says flashing the Caine smile he and Lauren shared.

"Yes sir?" Tim asked nervously.

"I couldn't have picked a better man to marry my daughter." Horatio picked up the black box and handed it to Tim. He gladly took it.

"Thanks H… Well, I better get going. See you the day after tomorrow."

"Yep," Horatio stated and then pulled Tim into a hug before he left the lab.

****Lauren and Tim's house****

The house was quiet except for the master bathroom. Lauren was buzzing around getting ready for tonight. Well, getting ready for Tim to come home. She was thankful her boss gave her a couple weeks off since business was slow and she and Tim had just moved into a house; she couldn't wait to decorate it. Designing is what she does. Lauren Caine was and is an Interior Designer. She obtained her Bachelor of Fine Arts Degree from the University of Miami and wants to obtain her Masters Degree in the near future.

Lauren couldn't wait to give Tim his present. She had gotten him a new Ducati motorcycle. No, he didn't get rid of his yellow one Lauren had just gotten him another one. This one was black and a two seater. Sitting on the bathroom vanity Lauren applied her makeup. Once finished she headed in the bedroom where her clothes were laying not for their night out, but the clothes for when Tim walked through the door. She wanted and outfit that suit his gift. Lauren grinned to herself as she slipped her baggy sweatpants off and then slipped on her black jean short shorts on. Well they were a little less than short shorts. Next she pulled her t-shirt off and slipped on a smooth looking black bra. Following that she grabbed the leather jacket and slipped that on too. She buttoned it up a little leaving her cleavage present. The jacket cut off just at the end of her rib cage revealing her midsection. Now all that was left was her hair and for Tim to arrive home. Twenty minutes later Lauren heard the roar of Speed's motorcycle. She hurried over to the window and peered out. Grinning she opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. She had added some 4 inch heel black leather boots to her wardrobe. "Hey Tiger!" Lauren said seductively as she leaned against the door frame. Tim looked up and stopped dead in his tracks; his mouth dropped open. Lauren had to laugh at Tim's surprised facial expression. "How was your day baby?" Lauren asked walking over to him. Tim was speechless. He couldn't find the words; she looked so damn sexy.

When he did find his voice all that came out was, "Hi." Reaching him Lauren snaked her arms around his waist. He began to feel his need for her deepen as she moved her hands to his chest and up over his shoulders and around his neck. The scent from her shampoo was intoxicating.

"Hi back," Lauren said bring her face close to his. She leaned in to kiss him and she teased him by pulling back just before their lips touched making Tim go after her lips. She finally let him kiss her. "I think it's time to give you your anniversary presents Timmy. This is only half of it," Lauren said breaking the kiss and pointing to her sexy biker outfit. "One right now…" Lauren pauses for a moment then continues whispering in his ear, "…the other one later tonight."

He looked at her dubiously, he didn't understand why she was in that outfit. It was more fitting for a kinky time in the bedroom. He made a mental note to ask her to put those clothes back on when they got home from dinner. Lauren took his hand and led him over to the garage door that was open. Inside was a huge wooden box that she said was full of 'stuff'. She stopped him in front of the box marked 'stuff'. "Open it," she stated. He just stares back at her confused. "Open it goofball." Lauren giggled pushing him closer to the box.

"Lauren, it's what I always wanted, a big crate! Thank you! No seriously, what's in here? Is this like a gag gift or something? You told me there was nothing but old junk in here," Tim said pointing to the wooden box.

"Just open it and you will see." She said, starting to get really excited. He grabbed a crow bar and pried the top and one of the sides off. As the packing paper fell away from crate he saw his present. He stared at it and pulled more packing paper away from it. When he really saw the bike, his lips curled upwards and he looked at Lauren.

"But you don't have a helmet."

"That's the first thing you say?" Lauren laughed and kissed him and went into the trunk of her Pontiac and pulled out a woman's helmet. She dangled it by its chin strap, raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Speedle moved closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. "This truly is the best anniversary. Wanna go for a ride around the block?"

"Babe, what about our reservations? We need to get ready." He took her helmet and put it on her and fastened her chin strap. He looked at her and couldn't resist stealing a kiss.

"Thank you for the bike, I love it. I love you."

"I love you too, ok come on a quick ride around the block." He hopped on and then helped her get on. She held on tight as he started his new bike up, their ride around the block turned in to two. He finally pulled back into their driveway. "Mr. Speedle I believe that was more than once around the block." She giggled as she took off her helmet and shook her hair free.

"Yeah, sorry I just loved the feel of you on the bike I didn't want it to end." He kissed her and moved them backward. Lauren collided with his work bench and she gasped. She pushed him away and told him they needed to get ready. She started to walk away and swayed her hips seductively. He was hooked on her body.

"Laur, when we get home tonight, can you wear that to bed?" Tim asked with his eyes wide and his tongue almost half out of his mouth.

She turned around, "Maybe if you're good and I get a good present." She smiled and bopped her index finger on his nose.

At the restaurant Tim couldn't keep his eyes off his girlfriend. She looked so beautiful; she could pull off any look according to him. She went from sexy biker chic to a beautiful goddess. Her leather jacket and short jean shorts had been replace by a medium tone blue dress that came down just above her knees. The V neckline dipped down to her chest. Her dark brown hair that in the sun seemed to turn a reddish brown was pulled back into an elegant ponytail. Finally her shoes were black stiletto heal and in her ears were a pair of dangly diamond earrings Horatio had gotten her when she graduated from college. The couple had dined at Casa Tua; one of their favorite places. The food was always amazingly good and the service was terrific. As the night went on Lauren noticed Tim had been getting a little quiet. Why she had no idea. After eating their dessert they took a quick little walk on the beach before heading back home where Tim would pop the question. On their ride home Lauren again noticed Tim was extra quiet. She decided to ask him straight up.

"Babe, you okay? You've gotten really quiet," Lauren asked taking one hand off her steering wheel and reaching for his hand. Yes, Lauren was driving. She was very picky about who drove her car. Tonight she wanted to drive her G6 convertible. Tim smiled when she gently took his hand in hers. Her touch was so soft and caring, just like her father.

"Yeah, I'm fine angel, really," Tim said leaning over to give her a kiss on the lips once Lauren had pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. "What do you say we go out on the patio and talk for a little bit then I can give your present?" He kissed her again. Why he wanted to talk on the patio was unclear to Lauren, but she went along with it anyway. He must have some reason for it. Tim quickly jogged over to her side of the car and opened the door then guided her to the back patio that overlooked the ocean. He left her alone for a moment while he went to get her 'present' so to speak and returned with one hand in his pocket; he was holding the black velvet box.

"So, what did you want to talk about Timmy?" Lauren asks wrapping her arms around his slender waist and resting her head on his shoulder as they look out into the almost non-existent horizon; the sun was just setting over the ocean.

"Remember our first date at Joe's Diner. Maggie set us up on a blind date," Tim said laughing a little.

Sighing a little Lauren says, "Yeah, I couldn't… well I can believe that she did that. I kept looking at you when we were around. Maggie told me you were giving me a few looks too. You were just soooo sexy." Lauren's voice turning silly when she said 'soooo sexy'. She heard him chuckle at her last sentence. Then Lauren got the image in her head of the first time Tim had met her father.

"Oh, my, gosh remember the first time you came to pick me up I believe it was like our second or third date and you were greeted by my dad at the door."

"Don't remind me. I think that was like the only time I was actually terrified of Horatio," Tim chuckled as he remember the day her first met him and the second time her was terrified or nervous around him. Of course Lauren had no idea about the second time, the time he asked for his blessing to marry her. The two continued to talk for a little while until Tim came to the moment when he wanted to pop the question. Quiet filled the air and he took some time to compose himself before he asked, "One last question before I give you your present." Lauren looked back at him and smiled making his heart skip a beat and his knees weak. "Do you remember the time I asked you to marry me right here on the patio?" Tim asked grasping the small balk box in his hand as Lauren looked out into the water and beyond.

At first Lauren didn't realize what he just asked her until she was turning her head back to look at him. Her eyes went wide and when she finally met his, as he was down on one knee holding an open ring box. "Lauren Elizabeth Caine, will you marry me?" Lauren was speechless as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, my, god! Are you serious…? Yes! Yes I'll marry you," Lauren said excitedly as she finally letting her tears of joy fall down her cheeks; Tim had them as well. He carefully took the ring out of its holder, his hands shaking a little because he was so nervous. The ring was a 1.5 carat diamond ring with a .5 carat diamond set in the silver band on each side of the bigger stone. He wanted her to have the best and he had been saving up for that ring for a long time. Tim slipped the ring on her left hand and the two embraced in a tight hug.

I love you baby, I love you so much you know that?" Tim choked out.

Lauren nodded her head and added, "I love you too Timmy, I love you so much." The two break there hug and Tim plants a soft kiss on her lips. He purposely left her wanting more. He took her by the hand and led her inside the house and to their bedroom where two glasses and a bottle of champagne await them.

"Happy anniversary soon to be Mrs. Lauren Caine-Speedle," Tim said leaning in stealing another kiss from her as he guided her to their bed.

"Happy anniversary my love," she softly says back to her future husband. The bottle of champagne would have to wait for later. Lauren wanted to make passionate love to Tim. They were both in for a night of loving making.

* * *

Please review, we love the reviews. It gives us ideas...


	4. Chapter 4

**Back in NY**

She woke up to sunlight hitting her face. She got up feeling disoriented. It was about 9 in the morning; she slept on the floor in front of her front door. She got up and went into her bedroom. "Ugh, my body." Looking around she scoffed at herself, no one was there to hear her. She looked at her bed and was reminded of the time she came home and found her husband and her best friend in it. Tears came to her eyes and spilled over. Clenching her fists she rushed over to the bed and ripped off the sheets. She was so angry that she screamed, threw the sheets out the window and into the backyard. She crumbled to the ground and cried.

Her cell started to ring; she got up and wiped her eyes. She looked at the number and tried to smile but more tears came out. "Hello?"

"Maggie guess what!" Lauren exclaimed on the other end of the phone. She didn't give her friend anytime to answer. "I'm getting married! Tim asked me when we got back from Casa Tua. I was like totally shocked. It was so cute thought I can't wait to tell you what he did!"

"That's great Lauren. Congratulations." She pulled the phone away to sniffle and hoped that her best friend didn't hear her. "I guess you didn't open my card then. For sure I thought you would've."

"Oh, my, god! I totally forgot about the card! We uh... We got a little distracted after... Well you know. I'm so gonna open it like right now," Lauren said excitedly not realizing her friend was crying. She was too excited.

"Laur, I hope you and Timmy will be ve-" She had to stop because voice started to quiver, and she let out a small cry, she knew she was found out now.

Sitting up in bed, covers wrapped around her body Lauren says, "Maggs... You okay?"

"I'm fine, just... just a little dust."

"No Maggs there's something wrong that was not a little just a sniffle," Lauren said her voice full of worry.

She had to hand it to Lauren, she knew she couldn't get by with just an "I'm fine". She had to tell her the truth. "Steve and I are get... getting a divorce." Her voice faded out at the end. "Britney's pregnant, and I just don't fit in anywhere up here anymore."

Lauren was speechless. She had no idea what to say.

"I'm packing my stuff and moving to Miami, there is nothing here for me anymore."

"You can come stay with us Maggs okay. We're here for you. Anything you need we're here," Lauren said feeling Tim's arms wrap around her bare waist.

"I think I'm just going to find an apartment, I don't want to impose." She said feeling tears flooding her eyes. "Laur, I don't think I can do this."

"No Maggs please, come stay with us. We want you here. We don't want you to be alone right now, and yes you can do this. It may take a while, but you can do this. Please Maggs, plus I need help planning a wedding," Lauren said reaching out to her.

She took a deep breath and let it go. "Ok, ok. I think I should start to pack. Call me later?"

"Yeah I'll call you later on. I have some more people to call." Laughing she continued, "I'm getting married to like the best man and the sexiest man ever," Lauren said letting excitement come over her.

Margaret hung up the phone and looked around. "Well, I better get started." She went up to the attic and brought down some big boxes and went down to the kitchen, she started packing up stuff.

Back in Miami, Lauren placed her cell on what you would call and inventive nightstand. There bedside tables were a plastic bucket normally used for five gallons of paint. All their stuff was still in storage and they needed it out fast. "Babe, is everything okay with Maggie?" Tim asked his arms still wrapped around her bare waist; he begins to kiss the side of her stomach making her giggle a little.

"Stop Tim, we need to talk. Maggie is really upset right now. We need to be there for her," Lauren says as she continues to giggle. She was one ticklish girl. He ignored her and continued his assault with his lips on the side her stomach then moving to the front. Tim eventually had her pinned down on the bed. Lauren looked deep into his eyes. "Timothy James Speedle I am trying to be serious. She needs us right now. She caught Steve in bed with her friend Britney when she got home, and to make things worse Britney is knocked up with his baby."

Tim stopped what he was doing and looked at his fiancée. "He was what...? In bed with Britney again... And she's pregnant with Steve's baby?" Tim asked shocked but not too shock. He had a feeling that something like that was going to happen.

"Yeah, so she's packing up her stuff and moving down here to Miami and she's going to stay with us until she can get a job and get back on her feet. She needs us Tim." Lauren said in a serious tone.

Tim sighs; "Yeah, you know that guy is a bastard. I can't believe he did that to her. They were supposed to be together forever." Lauren nods her head in agreement as she looked back up at him; her eyes revealing her want and need for him. Bringing her body up, she takes him into a passionate kiss. He kisses her back bringing her body close to him. He runs his free hand around her waist and up her naked back and stops when he reaches just below her shoulders. He pushes her closer to him. Her leg slid down and she feels him go inside her; she moaned. Lauren starts kissing the top of his shoulder. Tim places his hand on the middle of her back and leans forward gently laying her back down on the bed. As Tim went to kiss Lauren they both heard a noise outside; it sounded like a tree branch breaking.

"What the hell was that?" Lauren asked into the kiss.

"I dunno, it was probably an old tree branch and it finally gave out. It doesn't matter. All that matters is me making love to you," Tim answers. Lauren pushed the thought into the back of her brain. Tim was right, it was probably nothing.

"Now, where were we Tiger?" Lauren asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Right here." Tim moves her legs so he could gain deeper access into her body. He pushes into her hard and in return she let out a sigh and then a moan to let him know to keep going.

Later after their morning "roll in the hay", Lauren and Tim went down the lab to show everyone what he got her for their anniversary, but decided to show off what she got him too. Tim helped Lauren off his new black Ducati. Lauren gave him a smile as she took off her pink helmet. Speed waits for Lauren to walk up beside him before he takes her hand in his. Tim steals a five second kiss. "I love you," he says after the finished kissing.

"I love you back," Lauren said as the newly engaged couple headed up the steps and into the crime lab. On their way up to the front desk Tim passes a few of the lab techs he works with. They all noticed Lauren's shinny engagement ring. She wondered how long Tim had been saving for that ring. Lauren still couldn't believe the size of it. Walking up to the reception desk the two see Calleigh in the room behind the desk; the evidence room.

Tim doesn't know whether just to shout her name or wait till she looked up. Calleigh had a piece of evidence in her hand and he didn't want her to mess what she was doing up. So he waited till she was finished logging the evidence in. "Hey Cal!" Tim said with a raised voice.

Calleigh looks up, a little stunned for a moment then looks in the direction of where she had heard her name. She sees Tim and Lauren grinning back at her. It is then she remembers Tim's plan. Setting the clipboard down, she quickly threw out her latex gloves and comes out of the evidence locker. "Well…?" Calleigh exclaimed.

Lauren and Tim looked at each other smiled and Lauren held out her left hand. Calleigh grabbed her hand and screamed. Everyone in the lab that was in ear shot stopped what they were doing. Calleigh quickly hugged Lauren and then Tim. She grabbed Laurens hand again as Eric ran around the corner. "Cal, what is it, what's wrong I heard you scream?" Eric said a little scared. Calleigh pulled Laurens hand over to Eric. He smiled, "Congrats Laurie, Timbo, nice rock, must've worked hard for it." He kissed Lauren on the cheek and shook Tim's hand, and pulled him into a hug.

"Umm, Cal? Can I have my hand back yet?" Lauren said smiling at the way her friend held on to her hand, admiring it.

"1.5 carat diamond with .5 diamond inlays." Calleigh said to no one in particular.

Eric leaned down to her ear and whispered so no one else could hear but her, "Babe, give Laurie her hand back."

Calleigh smiled, laughed and apologized immensely, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Laurie." Calleigh let go of her friends hand. "It's just a girl's best friend." She blushed a little and looked at the floor. Eric looked at her and then at Tim, they shared a knowing smile and Lauren looked at them and then at Calleigh. Tim smiled and nodded, he put his hand on the small of her back to move her to see other people in the lab.

Tim and Lauren ran into Ryan and a few other people and they offered their congratulations. What Lauren really wanted was to go see her father. She couldn't wait to tell him the exciting news. The closer Lauren got to her father's office the more excited she got. Lauren sees her father sitting at his desk talking on the phone. Lauren softly knocked on the glass door. Horatio looked up to see his daughter and soon to be son-in-law standing there with smiles on their excited faces. "You got a minute dad?" Lauren asked walking into the room. He held up one finger to say almost done just give me a minute.

While they waited patiently for Horatio to finish his conversation on the phone Tim stole several kisses from Lauren as they go to sit on the small sofa. "Sorry about that guys, the call was important," Horatio said hanging up the office phone.

"That's alright… H we have som…" Tim was about to say they had an announcement but Lauren beat him to it.

"Daddy we're getting married! Timmy asked me last night!" Lauren blurts out.

Horatio smiled and looked at both his daughter and the man she was to marry. He tilted his head and congratulated them both. Lauren just sat back and felt utter confusion. She didn't know why her father was so calm about this. She was itching for an answer.

"Dad, I'm getting married and you are acting like you've heard this before."

"Well you see…" He started to say and then paused quickly in typical Lt. Caine fashion. "You see Lauren, I have heard this before." Horatio gave a big smile to Tim and Tim smiled and looked down at his feet. "I was asked for my blessing and to hold on to the ring for safe keeping so someone wouldn't find it if she went looking for her present."

Lauren looked between her fiancée and her dad. Her eyes rested on Tim's face with so much love and adoration. Tim looked at her and smiled, he offered his hand for her to take. She took his hand and leaned in to kiss him on lips quite a few times, some short and sweet followed by one longer kiss. Horatio smiled and looked at the floor, he was so happy that they were sharing such intimate moment. But he was use to it, after 11 years of dating and hearing years before they were a couple that one day she was going to marry Tim Speedle, he was proud that this moment had finally come.

Some weeks go by and Margaret is packing up some stuff she has in the living room. She finds photo albums of her childhood, Steve's childhood, college, their adventures around the country and in Europe, and then she found it, her wedding album and the albums of photos they shared as a married couple. She touched her hand on her wedding album and let it linger over the cover picture. The two looked so happy on their wedding day; she smiled and put it in a box. She put other albums in the box, because she knew he would not want them. As she was putting one of the last photo albums in the box, a small black and white picture fell out. Margaret furrowed her brow and looked at it. She closed her eyes and bit her lips; she sat down on the floor where the picture landed. She picked it up and ran her thumb over it. A few tears spilled out of her eyes and she smiled. She read off the top of the picture, "Corderra, M" and right underneath the name was "Baby Corderra." It was a sonogram picture, she smiled again and said "Little boy, your name was going to be James Timothy Corderra." She and Steve had decided once they found out it was a boy; they wanted to name it after her cousin Tim, but with the exception of switching his first and middle names around. They were going to ask Tim if that was alright with him, because Tim was one of the best people she had ever encountered. "I'm sorry my baby, that you couldn't have gotten to know me, your daddy, and your uncle and his fiancée, my other best friend. Not a day goes by James that I don't think about you. Wish you were in my arms." She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Hopefully if I ever find someone to love and trust again, I hope your soul comes back to me." She smiled, kissed it and put the picture back in where it belonged and went back to packing up her life.

At the end of the month, Margaret was done packing and the house looked so bare without her stuff in it. She went to the bedroom, because that was the last room she emptied, and looked around. She made sure everything of hers was with her. She runs her left hand over her eyebrow and stops. She scoffs and smiled. She looked down at her rings. She took her engagement ring off and put it on his dresser. It was after all his great-grandmother's ring. She turned her wedding ring in thought. She held onto the wedding ring. She wasn't fully ready to let go yet, and after all the divorce wasn't final. Margaret stood at the front door inside and looked at her house. She left the key in the bowl by the door; she called Steve and said she was leaving the key so the front door would be open. Lots of memories went through her head and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She closed the door on her house, both literally and figuratively, got in her car with a trailer attached and headed for Miami.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after Margaret gets settled in Tim and Laurens house, they are getting ready to go out to Club Descent. Lauren made Margaret wear an outfit that had made her look like one hot sexual being. "Just like your college days. Well, when you weren't in the library." Lauren said laughing as Margaret made a face.

"I liked that library, and I worked very hard for my place in the TV world. It's not too often that you get beauty and brains in this business." They both laughed as Margaret put on her stilettos. They both went to the foyer where they did one final mirror check. Tim came into the foyer and looked at the two stunningly beautiful women and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes blinked wide and his mouth dropped. He shook his head and went to say something as Lauren came up to him and placed her index finger under his chin and moved it up, to close his mouth.

"Close your mouth babe, your catching flies." She said turning around smiling and winking at her best friend. Margaret looked down, smiled and she felt her face getting warmer. "We are women Tim, two women who happen to be good looking and one happens to be single."

"Oh, Laur, I'm not looking for anything, I, I'm just going out with you and your friends. I'm in no way ready for anything." She said putting her left hand up pointing to her wedding band.

Tim looked at her and pursed his lips, rolled his eyes and looked at the floor. He knew he might regret it but she needed to hear what he had to say. "When are you going to take that thing off? You've already well into divorce proceedings and a part of you is still holding on. Let go. He is not _in love_ with you anymore." Margaret's eyes narrowed on her cousin and Lauren's eyes went wide. Neither woman thought he would be that insensitive.

"Timothy James, how dare you. Yes, I am in the process of getting divorced, but this piece of metal you want me to just take off and throw away like it was nothing, is not that easy. This ring represents a life that I shared for over 7 years and even years before I got this ring. A life that was meant to be 'til death do you part, a life that was not just about me anymore. Tim, I almost had a child." She felt tears building in her eyes but refused to let them fall. "Once you experience that, once you get married, it's not about you anymore, there is another person that you care so deeply about, that your own doesn't seem that important anymore. All you want is for them to be happy. So excuse me for not taking off my ring. My ring that has never left my finger in all the years I've been married." Margaret tilted her head back to get rid of the tears. Tim stood there in shock, not knowing what to say, he was angry at himself for saying that to her and hurting her feelings. He was about to say something when Margaret spoke again. "I'll take it off when I'm ready." She smiled at him to let him know no hard feelings. Hey, what was family for if you couldn't fight. "Let's go guys, your friends are waiting." She said checking her makeup and walking out to the car.

Lauren looked at Speed and shook her head. "I told you NOT to mention that. It's a very sore subject. After 11 years together you would think you would have a slight understanding. She's been through so much, she'll let go, maybe not as soon as we would like her to, but she will, on her own time. Come on, let's go meet everyone." She said touching his cheek and kissing his other chastely.

"I'm sorry Laurie."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." He nodded and they locked the house and walked out to the car. Lauren got into the driver's seat and Tim went to the passenger's side. He opened the backseat door and squatted.

"Maggie?" No response. "Maggs, come on, look at me." Margaret's lips tightened as she continued to look forward. He looked at Lauren and she shrugged. He smiled and nodded, he had one more trick up his sleeve. A name their grandfather used to call her when they went to his cabin in Upstate, NY. A name that belonged to her rightfully, because of her excellent ability to shoot anything their grandfather told them to shoot, dead on. "Annie Oakley…" She closed her eyes and smiled. She turned and looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"I know you're sorry. I am sorry that I went off on you the way I did. I'm just not ready Timmy. I thank you for caring about me, but it's more complicated than just taking it off. When you're married you'll understand this is more than a ring." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and made his way to the front seat of Lauren's Pontiac.

At Club Descent Margaret met the team, Eric and Calleigh; she smiled and thought they made a really adorable couple, she could easily see becoming friends with the southern belle. Maxine and Natalia; they seemed like crazy women, but nice. Alex; she saw a warm, loving woman that cared for the rest of the team. Frank; she thought he was a very nice southern gentleman. Horatio Caine, well she wasn't meeting him for the first time, but it had been a very long time since they had seen each other. They gave each other a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, and Horatio whispered in her ear that he was sorry to hear about the news, and she looked better than ever. "Thank you Horatio, It means a lot coming from you." She smiled brightly.

Ryan had walked up behind them, and cleared his throat, everyone turned. Tim introduced Margaret and Ryan. Margaret's smile left her face as she looked into the most incredible hazel eyes she has ever seen. She quickly snapped out of her daze and put her hand out to shake his. His eyes quickly raked over her body, her curves were very pronounced, her legs were in perfect shape, and heels that could kill. Sort of like Calleigh's heels. Ryan's eyes made his way back up to her eyes, blue sparkly diamonds. He wondered what this beautiful creature was doing here, and why didn't Speedle introduce them before. He shook his head and excused himself and stuck his hand out.

"Ryan Wolfe, it's a pleasure to met you."

Margaret smiled at him "It's very nice meeting you Ryan. My cousin tells me you are the baby in this little family, a few years younger than Lauren?"

Ryan thought he should be embarrassed but she just made him feel like nothing he's ever felt before. He liked the idea of an older woman, all his other girlfriends where his age, and none of them worked out. His cheeks reddened and of course Tim and Eric caught it. They couldn't pass up this moment to tease him.

"Oh, little Ryan's got a little crushy wushy huh?" Eric said

"Little boy has got a big crush on a woman well out of his league." Tim teased.

Both Calleigh and Lauren elbowed their lovers in the stomach. Margaret didn't take her eyes off Ryan. He was not the type of guy she went for; she was always a bad boy chaser. He was a good guy, a police officer. Why was she even thinking about this? She wasn't ready for anything and here she was not being able to take her eyes off him. "There's nothing wrong with being young; you just have more mature friends, although these two are questionable." Everyone laughed and Margaret used her left hand to get hair out of her face.

Ryan looked at her hand and pointed to it, "Oh you're married." He looked upset by finding that little piece of gold.

Margaret looked at her ring and fidgeted with it, "I'm umm I'm going through a divorce, I haven't really…" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not ready to let go of my husband, ex-husband."

He felt a pain, he didn't quite understand it, but it was a definite pain, in his heart. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok Ry, I'm starting to make my peace with it." She smiled and the girls called her over to the bar to take a shot with them.

He smiled at her little term of affection for him, not too many people in his life were allowed to call him "Ry", but from her lips, it sounded so beautiful.

"Hey Wolverine, wanna meet some ladies?" Eric called to him, and snapped him out of his day dream.

Ryan looked over at the bar and saw the ladies laughing and having a good time. He nodded to Delko, walked over to the guys while watching as the women took their shots. Impressed that Margaret finished before Valera, the known party girl, he really didn't want to cruise the dance floor for single women. He found one, she wasn't technically single yet but he was so enamored with her, she laughed again and threw her head back. He thought how he would love to lavish that neck of hers with kisses and soft bites.

"Wolfe… hey, Wolfe, Delko he's got it bad." Ryan upon hearing this spun around to face the older men, Speed and Eric were laughing but Horatio stood there and looked at his young team member.

"Mr. Wolfe that is a very big line to walk down. She has had a difficult past that she has to address and get over what has just transpired. Tread lightly."

The younger man looked at the older man and nodded. "H, she's like no woman I have ever met before…"

Tim came over and interrupted, "Listen to H, she has been through a lot. Give her time. Get to know her first in a group setting, which might help with her insecurities. Laurie and I will go out with you guys, and I'm sure Calleigh and scuba boy will too. Just give her space though."

He nodded, "Well, I guess looking for ladies is out now?" The four men laughed.

"Well you and H are the only one that are single now so…" Eric said.

"I didn't see the ring you got Calleigh on her finger yet so technically so are you." Tim said smiling and patting Eric on the back.

Eric laughed sarcastically, "Actually I won't be after tonight."

The men congratulated him and decided some shots would a good idea. When they reached the bar they noticed the ladies all huddled together watching a woman talking to a bunch of guys who were buying her drink after drink. Then Tim said "Oh my God, what is she doing?"

The men looked and they realized it was Margaret that was flirting and carrying on with the random guys at the edge of the bar. Ryan looked hurt as Tim patted his back, "Patience."

"Cal, what the hell is going on?" Eric said slightly amused that she wasn't like anyone he had met. He noticed that Margaret was flirting heavily with about 4 to 5 guys, and all seemed very interested.

"Well, Margaret and Maxine had a little contest." Multiple eyes looked over at Valera and smiles were all around when she was in the corner drinking a beer. "The contest was to get at least one guy to buy them a drink."

"So I'm going to say Valera lost?" Eric said kissing Calleigh's neck. "Are you drinking anymore tonight babe?"

Calleigh looked at him and replied no, and asked him if he was. "It's ok if you want to drink more it's still early, I'll drive home."

He smiled at her thoughtfulness. "Nah, I don't want to drink anymore. I want to go home and chill with my favorite girl. Plus, Querida, I have a surprise for you." He wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her neck.

They both said their goodbyes to everyone at that side of the bar; Calleigh went over to Margaret and excused herself. She hugged and kissed her and said she would see her tomorrow and that they would definitely go to the gun range soon, they had a lot in common.

After that conversation the guys Margaret was talking to, dissipated and she came back to the CSI team. Lauren and Margaret talked as the others left, and Horatio said he should go as well.

"Well Ry, you gonna do a shot with me or what?" Margaret said as she ordered two lemon drop shots. Ryan nodded and asked her what she was talking about with the younger guys. She replied by saying they were straight out of college and what she did at college. They took the lemon drop shot, put the lemon loaded with sugar that dripped down their hands, in their mouths and chewed on it until they were satisfied with it. Margaret whipped out hand sanitizer. "Sorry, I'm a little OCD about stickiness and other things. Want some?" He nodded and smiled. The two talked about college days, how both were in the library, little time for dates, but they did fine. They continued to drink and talk about their jobs and how they both had something to prove and other things. At around 11 pm the four were getting ready to leave, Margaret bit her lip and said good night to Ryan, he wanted to kiss her, but he took the other men's advice and waited. He took her hand and kissed it. Margaret looked at him and looked confused. For the nerd that she was she had never ended the night without going to bed with a man or at the very least a really good make out session. She was a woman after all. He let go of her hand and caught a cab, she looked at her ring and frowned. What was she thinking, she needed time to get over Steve, and Ryan was way too nice to have as a rebound guy.

The next morning Lauren, Tim, and Margaret all woke up with a headache and the urge to vomit. First it was Tim since he had to be up at six in the morning then Margaret, followed by Lauren. All three bathrooms had been occupied at once. When Lauren was finished in the bathroom she found Tim back in bed. Margaret heard Lauren out of the bathroom and came into their room and laid down on the bed behind Tim. "Please move your ass, I need to lie down." She said as she pushed him over.

"You know you have a bed in another room." Tim said as he scooted over. Lauren laid on the other side of Tim running her hand down his face to soothe him, as he rubbed her tummy for her.

"I know but can we piece the night back together? I think that your friend Ryan really has a little crush on me."

"Maggie, I believe he is love-struck with you." Lauren said.

"I think it would be breaking male code if I said anything."

Margaret and Lauren looked up at each other and laughed. "Ok, so now we definitely know he likes you. What are you going to do?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about him liking you or not."

"Honey, you didn't have to. "Male code" was all you needed to say. So Maggie answer…" As she laid back down next to Tim and kissed his forehead.

"I don't know, I felt something but brushed it off. I'm still married, but I really wanted to go home with him, but also he's young and he's just not a good rebound guy, especially if he likes me as much as Tim says."

"Once again, I never said anything!"

The two women laughed and Tim shook his head in confusion. "Laur, come on, we have to go meet Calleigh and Alexx for some shopping."

"Five minutes... give me five minutes my head is pounding," Lauren said snuggling into Tim some more.

"Mhmm, sure your head is hurting," Margaret said rolling her eyes as she tried to get up but failed; she fell back down on the bed.

* * *

Calleigh stood outside the dress shop with a smile that could light up the whole town. Margaret and Lauren looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey Cal, what's going on?" Lauren asked fully knowing what was going on.

"I'm engaged!" Calleigh screamed.

Both women hugged and congratulated Calleigh. When she suddenly stepped back she looked back and forth between the two women. "Something's up, what is it?"

The two best friends looked at each other, "We already knew about it." Margaret said

"Tim and Eric gave each other looks when Timmy and I came in to show off my ring, I caught on, and asked later about it."

"Oh, so I guess that's how you heard right Maggie?"

"Actually I heard from Ryan, and then later on Tim and Lauren were talking about it."

Calleigh looked at Lauren who smiled. "So… Ryan seems to like you, and those college guys _loved_ you."

Turning 3 shades of pink Margaret responded "Thanks, I- I went out to have a good time with Tim and Lauren's friends. I'm just embarrassed."

"Don't be, it was pretty funny to see someone other than Maxine working it." Calleigh said drawing out her southern accent.

"You would never believe Maxine is that type until you really get to know her," Lauren adds.

All three girls exchange a smile as Alexx Woods comes walking up. "Hey ladies." Noticing something was up she asks, "What's going on? Is there something I should know about?"

"Calleigh's engaged!" Lauren blurts out with excitement. Then she grabbed Calleigh's left hand and held it out so Alexx could see the rock on her ring finger.

Alexx smiled at Calleigh and hugged her, "Congratulations baby!" They walked inside the dress shop.

"Hello ladies can I help you with something," asked Debbie, the front desk lady.

"Hi, my friend and I are here to look at some wedding dresses," Lauren said pointing to Calleigh and herself.

"Alright, have seat over here ladies and I'll be back with someone to help pick out some dresses... Would you like two different helpers?" Debbie said wanting to know whether Lauren and Calleigh wanted one consultant to individual ones.

"Two please," Calleigh responded. While they waited for Debbie to come back the girls made small talk. Just a few minutes pass by before Debbie comes back out with to dress consultants named Terri and Michael. Terri walks over to Calleigh and Michael walks over to Lauren.

Margaret got up and walked over to a rack of dresses and walked by some of them, this felt familiar. She turned to her new found friends and wondered how much Lauren or Tim told them. She turned back to the dresses and had a flashback of when she was getting ready for her big day. She shook her head and frowned, tears started to form and luckily Lauren pulled her out of her flashback. "Hey you okay? I can come back later with Calleigh if you wanna go back home?" Lauren asked.

"No, I was ju- I was just remembering about my..." She looked at her hands that she was wringing, she looked up and smiled. "Hey let's get you in one of these dresses!"

Before Lauren could have a chance to say something back Margaret started pushing her toward some different wedding dresses. Margaret helps Michael pick out a few dresses while Alexx helps Calleigh and Terri; Alexx and Margaret would switch later. Both Calleigh and Lauren have their first dresses on. "Come on out girls," Alexx said like an anxious mother.

Calleigh and Lauren come out of the dressing rooms looking amazing. Both had very big smiles on their faces, everyone in the shop could tell that they liked the dresses.

"So what do you think?" Lauren spoke first.

Calleigh really liked how it looked on her. Alexx liked hers and Calleigh's, but something was off about both of their dresses. Lauren said she liked Calleigh's dress, it was beautiful. Then Lauren looked at Margaret who had a funny look on her face. Lauren asked what she thought.

"I like it but there is something not right about both dresses."

"I was thinking the same thing honey." Alexx spoke up.

"Alex when you found your dress didn't you have a…" Not knowing how to describe it, Alexx picked right up on it.

"I know what you mean sugar, you feel a certain…" She didn't know how to describe it either.

Like she just found the words to describe it, Margaret said, "You know what it should feel like? Almost like really good rough makeup sex afterglow or a pregnant glow, but-"

"But 1,000 times brighter." Alexx cut in. Both women smiled at each other. Margaret looked away and her smile faded. Alexx rubbed her back, as she fidgeted with her ring. Lauren and Calleigh looked at each other but didn't quite get what the more experienced women meant. They turned to try on more dresses.

"What's the matter baby girl?"

"Oh, nothing I'm fine." Margaret sighed and smiled.

"Oh no. No, don't you go Calleigh Duquesne on me. One is enough."

From somewhere in the shop both women heard "Hey! Not funny, and it's soon to be Calleigh Delko!"

They smiled at each other. Margaret heard stories about Alexx and her motherly tendencies; she knew there was no way around it.

Margaret exhaled loudly. "Steve, my ex is coming down here in a couple of weeks to finalize the divorce. I guess I'm just nervous. I'll be single for the first time in 10 years."

"Honey, you'll be ok. I can tell you're a strong individual like Timmy, Horatio, Calleigh and Lauren. You hold too much emotion inside."

"Thanks Alexx. I can see why Laurie thinks of you as a mother."

"Anytime sweetie, anytime."

* * *

Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Margaret had a meeting with the TV station manager and producer. She had put in for a transfer in New York to the local affiliate in Miami. She was very excited from the interview that she called up Lauren and asked if she could come to her office for lunch. Of course Lauren was excited to hear the good news Margaret wanted to tell her.

"Hey Laurie! Whoa… shit… nice office girl!"

Lauren looks around and smiles. "Thanks. Did you bring me lunch? I'm hungry and I have three clients I need to see in an hour and a half."

"Yeah, I got Subway, your favorite."

"Oh my God, you're the best! So what did you want to tell me?"

Thank God Lauren asked her that because she couldn't hold her excitement any longer. "My transfer went through and they liked my enthusiasm so much that the producer wanted me on the air right away. I start Monday!"

"Monday as in four days from today Monday?" Lauren said not believing her. She knew she was a really good meteorologist but didn't know she was in high demand like that.

"Yes, I met everyone I'll be working with already and…" She paused then said the next part really fast. "John Baldwin asked me out for drinks."

"Ohhhh, he's really cute. And you said…"

Margaret looked at her best friend, "I said yes."

Both women screamed and hugged. "So he didn't notice your ring?"

"I guess not, you know so many women are wearing rings on their ring finger I don't think anyone noticed." She said fidgeting with her ring again. The women ate in silence for a bit. Margaret put her sub down. "Ok, what's going on with you? You haven't been the same since lunch yesterday when Alexx and Cal asked when you and Timmy were going to have a baby." Lauren got up tight about what Margaret had said and shifted in her seat. "Laurie, you're going to have to tell people the truth. Does Dad know yet?" Lauren smiled slightly at the affection her friend had for her father. They were like sisters after all.

"No Daddy doesn't know, only the three of us still. It's a sensitive subject. What do you want me to say _'Hey I can't have kids because I have Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome?'_ Yeah that's a conversation I really want to have."

"Laur, don't get mad at me, you're the one lying to people you consider to be family saying you two don't want kids for a long time. That's straight up bull shit and you know it."

"Maybe it is true; maybe I don't want kids for a while! Maybe I don't want to end up like you and Steve, ruined marriage over a miscarriage. I can have them too. I don't want to end up like YOU!" Lauren snapped back at her.

Margaret got a text message from Calleigh. She stood up from the table and bent down to Lauren's level and said in a firm, annoyed tone but softly so others in her floor couldn't hear the rest of their conversation. "If that was true, if you didn't want kids, you wouldn't have found out 6 years ago that you couldn't. Don't lie to me about you waiting for kids. I know how hard you tried, for years, years Laur. Do you think it was easy for me all those mornings to hear you crying on the phone when another test was negative? I know how hard, how many weeks you cried after you and Tim went to the fertility doctor and he told you it would be very difficult for you to have kids because you have PCOS." Tears built up in both of their eyes. Margaret straightened up and turned to walk away. Before she left to meet Calleigh at the gun range she said more calmly, "I don't want you to ever end up like Steve and myself, but you need to talk to someone about this. Alexx would be your best bet. There are other options Lauren. But you first have to stop telling people that you are waiting to have children. Tell Horatio, he'll understand."

With that Margaret walked out. Lauren was lucky Margaret didn't turn around. Lauren was crying, the truth of her words hurt, and her choice of words she said to her best friend was truly awful. Lauren knew Margaret was hurt and knew she was on the verge of crying. She heard it in her voice. She wanted kids so badly. They both did. Lauren knew she had to talk to someone other than her fiancée and his cousin. All of a sudden, Lauren had a flashback to the day she found out she had PCOS.

_***Six Years Ago***_

_Tim and Lauren were still starting to get used to the fact they now lived together. Lauren was used to walking up to her father making coffee, his cell phone ringing, calling him to a scene, and him giving her a goodbye kiss before heading out the door. Tim on the other hand was used to waking up to a quiet apartment, well quiet in his place. The people above and next to him well, let's just say weren't that quiet; the occupants were both newlyweds. This morning was different. They both woke up next each other all snuggled up. Tim groaned as his alarm clock went off and Lauren did the same. Normally Lauren would have slept in but she had an early doctor's appointment; with her gynecologist. She hated the checkups. "Lauren what time is your appointment?" Tim asked half awake as he tried to sit up in bed._

_"Ugh, 7:30, please don't even remind me." Lauren moaned into her pillow. Rolling her body over so she was now facing her boyfriend of five years, she snuggled up beside his warm body. The couple lay there for a few moments before going to get ready for the day._

_Lauren sat nervously in the waiting room of the doctor's office. It's not that she didn't like her doctor, she did. In fact she couldn't have picked a better one. Dr. Cassey Pergeau was a top notch OB/GYN. She just felt like every time she went in for an exam, she felt violated. When Lauren's name was called she followed the nurse to the scale and then to a room where she took her temperature and blood pressure. Then the nurse left leaving Lauren alone to wait for her doctor. Finally after ten minutes Dr. Cassey Pergeau entered the exam room. She asked Lauren a few question before getting started. The time seemed to drag on and on. Dr. Pergeau finally finished and told Lauren her results would be here in a few days; she would call her as soon as she got them. _

_*Four Days Later*_

_The day couldn't possibly get worse for Lauren. None of the fabric, carpet, or woods samples came that she had ordered for her newest client. She dropped her presentation board in a puddle just outside of another client's house, and to top it off she spilled coffee all over her new pair of pants and white shirt. __Now the clock struck 12:00pm and that meant break time. She picked up her cell phone and headed to the break room. Just as she was about to enter her cell rang. She recognized the number; it was her doctor's office calling. "Hello," Lauren answered. _

_"Hi, Lauren his is Dr. Pergeau. How are you doing today?" Cassey asked._

_"It's just been one of those days where everything seems to go wrong. I hope you're having a better day," Lauren said plopping down on a cream colored sofa. Cassey's heart fell and broke into a million pieces when she heard Lauren say that she was having one of those no-good-very-bad-days. What she had to tell her wasn't the worst news but to any woman who wanted kids this news was devastating. Cassey didn't even know where to start. "Well I'm calling about your results from your exam." Lauren could hear the hesitation in her doctor's voice and she soon became worried. A million thoughts ran through her head from 'oh my god I have cancer', 'what if she tells me I only have 6 months to live'. She knew the last one was way out there but the thought still crossed her mind. "Just tell me please..." Lauren said feeling a knot in her chest creep up into her throat. _

_"Well Lauren you have polycystic ovarian syndrome. It's hormonal disorder that affects an estimated seven percent of women and it's very common. Now what is it? It's enlarged ovaries with small and painless cysts. Lucky for you we caught it early and we can give you the right treatment," Dr. Pergeau explains. Lauren struggled to find her voice for a moment as she processed what her doctor had just told her. "Um... okay, what... what are... are the..." She kept pausing because she couldn't and didn't know what to say._

Lauren's flashback to that day ended when she heard her cell phone going off. She debated on whether or not to answer. Lauren couldn't stop crying. What was she doing telling everyone she didn't want kids right now or that she and Tim didn't know if they wanted kids. She loved kids. Lauren took a few deep breaths before answering. "Hello." Her voice was a little shaky and she knew her father could tell something was up.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you today? I wanted to see how the dress shopping was. Are you okay?" Horatio asked in his ever so calming voice.

"Um, yeah Daddy I'm fine it's just work you know," Lauren says with a sniff as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright sweetheart? You don't sound okay." Horatio knew something wasn't right and she was holding something back from him.

Lauren cleared her throat; "Dad, can you come over for dinner after work? I, I um need… Well Tim and I need to talk to you about something." Lauren was hesitant but she knew that he needed to know, he was her father. He deserved to know that he wouldn't ever have grandchildren or was highly unlikely he would. Horatio feared the worst, that his daughter and Speed ended their relationship. He knew it was highly unlikely but his only daughter was and sounded very upset. But he knew one thing and that was he had a surprise for her; this was long overdue.

"Okay, is everything alright? Are you sick? Are you having a difficult time with something?"

"No, not exactly… I'll… I'll tell you tonight Daddy." Lauren was struggling to keep it together. The one person she wanted to talk to but couldn't wasn't here, she was up in New York.

Her voice was cracking and Horatio knew this was the right time to bring her down here. No the timing was perfect. Lauren needed Virginia now more than ever he felt and she him as well to. She needed everyone. Yes, it was a gut feeling, but he knew his daughter well. "Lauren, honey I love you okay."

"I know I love you too Daddy… a lot." There was a short pause before Lauren spoke again. "Dad can, can Tim get off work now?"

"Uh, right now sweetheart he's on a case, but when he comes back I'll let him know okay," Horatio said his voice soft and caring. The reason for Tim not being available was not because of a case it was because he was picking Virginia up from the airport.

"Thanks Daddy and I love you again." The two said their goodbyes and then Lauren leaned back in her office chair and started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**At the gun range**

The official finished loading the magazine of Margaret's .45 and she locked it into the gun. Margaret turned to Calleigh, "No, you know, I'm not fine."

"What?"

"When you asked me before if I was fine. I'm not. I'm really not. There is just so much going on in my life with the divorce and my transfer going through and getting asked out by the head anchorman, still looking for an apartment, and now Lauren. It's just too much."

"John Baldwin asked you out? Wow! He's hot stuff, and only goes out with the hottest meat on the market! Good job Maggie!"

Margaret just looked at Calleigh with a questionable look.

"I read tabloids, it's my weakness." This made both women laugh. Calleigh watched Margaret empty her magazine into the target. Then she realized she added Lauren into the mix. "Lauren? What's wrong with Lauren? Did you have a fight or something? Is she okay?" Calleigh asked.

Margaret clenched her jaw and put down her gun. She looked at her new friend and looked down. "I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place to say anything. She and I had a disagreement about something and she said a few things that really hurt me, but I guess she's not only to blame. I really don't want to think about it. Let's just have a good time. So what type of wedding do you want? Like what season and a big or small wedding?"

Shocked Calleigh struggled to find her words. "I um... okay... I kind of like the idea of a big wedding with a lot of flowers and everything in the spring."

Margaret watched as Calleigh shot her off duty gun, the same as Margaret's, a colt .45. "My wedding was in the spring, around my birthday."

"I bet it was beautiful in New York at that time." Calleigh said as she turned around.

"Oh, it is. Have you ever been to New York? It's one of my…" She stopped and frowned, looked up and tried to smile, "It was one of favorite places."

"No I've never been up there. Well, once for a conference but I didn't get a chance to see anything." Calleigh looked at her friend and knew she was hurting. The place where Margaret grew up and all her memories were in a totally different state. She knew how she felt.

"Yeah, it's a great place, for everything, shopping, friends, family..." Margaret looked down again. She scoffed, "Yeah family."

Calleigh's target was brought back to her and she smiled when she saw her results. "Well, now would you look at that? All near the bull's-eye."

Margaret gave her a looks as if saying 'show-off' before she got up to take her turn again. Calleigh didn't know who she was dealing with. "Let me show you how it's done. The first time was just a warm up."

"Bring it Miss Maggie," Calleigh retorts back jokingly.

Calleigh watches her new found friend put her ear protectors back on and safety glasses while the worker loaded her gun for her. Margaret emptied the 7 rounds in her Colt .45 and smiled, because she knew her score was perfect. The worker handed her, her score sheet and she said, "Beat that Bullet Girl."

"Shut up, you just got lucky. You are so going down now." Calleigh said with a smile.

Margaret just laughed and said "My family didn't call me Annie Oakley for nothing!" As she took a seat on the bench, she heard her cell go off indicating she had received a text message. She looked at her phone and saw the sender. Margaret smiled and was waiting for this text for a while. It was from Lauren, it said _Sorry about earlier. Please forgive me. This whole shitty situation is really hard for me to deal with. I love you and I'm telling my Dad tonight. I need you there; dinner is at 7:30. – Lauren._

Margaret responded back to her, _It's ok, it's hard on all of us. I'm always there supporting you. You know that! I love you too. I wouldn't miss dinner with your Dad for the world. See you at 7:30. –Maggie._

"Who was that?" Calleigh pointed to Margaret's phone.

"Lauren, she wanted to apologize for earlier and umm she's invited Horatio over for dinner, so she wants me there. We'll have to have dinner another night."

"Yeah, ok, sounds great. Ryan will be disappointed but I hope everything works out with her." She got her target back and almost all the bullet holes were very close to the bulls-eye again.

As Margaret got up to the firing line she mumbled "Me too." Then she turned to Calleigh and said louder while rolling her eyes, "Ryan's just a boy with a silly crush, he'll get over it." She shot one bullet and turned around, "Lucky round huh?" She winked and turned back to the target. She emptied the clip and walked to the bench. As the target was reeled in Calleigh's mouth dropped open, she looked at Margaret and back at the target paper.

"I have never seen in person a women blow out the bulls-eye. That's amazing! We could have used you on the force."

Margaret laughed. "I couldn't be a police officer. I would get too distracted by the clouds going by and wondering what kind of weather was coming."

Calleigh laughed, "I still think that is one talent you shouldn't waste!"

"I'm not wasting it, I'm here with you, shooting our hearts out."

* * *

**Lauren and Tim's house**

Lauren comes home and puts her bags down. Tim came from out of the living room and asked her what was wrong. "Your dad said I should take the rest of the day off, he was worried about you." Tim looked into Lauren's puffy red eyes; he knew she had been crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" Tim asked again pulling her into a hug. Lauren just held onto him tightly like she did when she had told Tim about her condition.

_***Flashback 6 years earlier***_

_The waiting for Tim to get home was like waiting for a snail to cross the finish line in a twenty-six mile marathon. Lauren sat on the clean lined dark gray two cushion sofa. The gray tones of this room mad her mood worse. Her somber mood was magnified times ten by the cold grays. Lauren made a mental note to change the colors around. While the millions thoughts ran through her mind Tim had arrived home and was calling for her. She didn't notice until he was right in front of her sitting the rectangular coffee table. "Hey baby, you sounded upset on the phone. I got off as soon as I could. You okay?" Tim asked reaching for his girlfriends hands. As soon as he touched her skin she lost control of her emotions and began to cry heavy tears. "Lauren, honey what's wrong… What happened?" he asked getting worried. Tim got up and moved to the sofa, and pulled her in a hug and just held her. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind of what could be wrong._

_When she was back in control of her emotions she pulled away from him. "Hey, you okay Angel?" Tim wiped away her tears then leaned in to give her a kiss. He didn't stop at one kiss he gave her a few more kisses._

_Lauren cleared her throat; "Um… My doctor called back with results from my check up I had four days ago." She looked down and her hands and immediately Tim though the C word, cancer. His heart began to race. He didn't want to lose her not now not ever. "She said that I have this condition called PCOS."_

"_PCOS? What's that?" Tim asked a little relieved that in fact it wasn't cancer, but something still didn't seem right. His girlfriends frowning face and her sad eyes revealed her sadness. _

"_It's polycystic ovarian syndrome. There's a bunch of reasons that cause it, but um mine… Mine is they think that mine has to do with fertility." Lauren kept her head down as she said that. _

_Tim cleared his throat; "Um, fertility? What do you mean?" He had no idea what she was talking about. Yes, he knew what fertility was, but he was still trying to wrap his brain around what Lauren was trying to say._

"_Yeah, I may never be able to have kids. One of the symptoms of PCOS is infertility. I more than likely won't be able to have kids. Now my doctor said that I should talk to a fertility specialist and see my different options." Tim's heart sank down into his stomach. 'No kids?' he asked himself. Lauren's dream was to become a mother and have a family. No those plans were likely crushed; he was speechless. All he could do was pull her into a hug and hold her as they both began to __cry. __When the two pulled apart Lauren leaned forward capturing Tim's lips with hers. She began to take it deeper by the minute and pushing him back until he was laying flush with the sofa._ _At first Tim thought nothing of it until Lauren started pulling at her belt buckle. "Lauren, stop please. This isn't how I want our first time to be, and I don't think you do either. She didn't listen to his and kept kissing him; he kissed her back. Don't get him wrong Tim wanted to make love to her but now wasn't the Tim. They both were emotional and right now it would be just sex to him. That's not what he wanted. He assumed Lauren didn't either. The two decided to wait till the time was right to take the next big step in their relationship and not just jump into sex like most people. They wanted their first to be special._

_****End of Flashback****_

"Lauren, baby, are you alright?" Tim asked. He had kept asking her and calling her name but she didn't respond. "Baby!" Tim said almost yelling, he knew she was in a faraway place but wanted to know where. She snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Lauren said pulling away from Tim and rubbing her eyes.

"Telling him about what Lauren?"

"About having kids. I yelled at her and… and she yelled back, then dad called, and I almost broke down in front of him..." Lauren cried out. She had been keeping her emotions in about not having kids for so long that they were all catching up to her. Sure she cried when she first found out and several times after, but after that she pushed it to the back of her mind not wanting to think about it. Now that Margaret was back and after both Calleigh and Alexx had asked Lauren about kids all the emotions of not having kids came back. Tim once again pulled her into a hug and just held her. Now wasn't a time for words but for physical contact.

* * *

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

****Later That Night****  
Tim and Lauren were snuggled up on their simple clean lined medium gray five piece sectional sofa. Tim had his feet propped up on a black leather cube ottoman while Lauren sat next to him with her legs laying over his and her arms wrapped around his waist. Lauren was about to say something when they heard the door bell and then the front door open and close. "We're in here, dad!" Lauren shouted from the living room. She not only heard one pair of footsteps but two pair. Tim saw the confused look on her face and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart," Horatio said giving Lauren a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Hi Speed."

"Hi H," Tim smiled back.

"Hi daddy, how was work?" Lauren asked getting up to give her father a hug. At first she didn't see the person standing behind her father until she left go of him. Her eyes go wide with shock.

"Virginia?!" The woman she called by the name Virginia grinned and held her arms open telling Lauren to come give her a hug.

"Hi honey, come here I haven't seen you in a long time," Virginia said.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here," Lauren said practically running to her. Virginia was like a mother to her. She had known Virginia since she could remember.

"Come on I'll show you around the house," Lauren said excitedly.

"Please save me from where the magic happens please," Virginia said jokingly. Lauren took her hand and started heading toward her and Tim's bedroom laughing.

"That's where we're going first Vee." Once finished with the tour of the house. The four all sat down to catch up with each other and talk about what everyone was up to now.

They moved into the dining room, and dinner was being served as they all heard the front door open and close.

"Laurie, Timmy, Horatio?" Margaret said coming in the door and taking off her shoes. Holding her targets from her day at the range with Calleigh, "Laur, everything smells good, what are we having?" She walks into the living room and stops; she noticed another body in the room, one she hasn't seen in a few years. "Vee?"

Virginia turned around and smiled, "Hi Maggie, long time, no see!"

"Yeah, didn't think you'd remember me. How long has it been? Since we bumped into each other in New York City a couple of years ago, right?" She said giving her a hug and Horatio a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds about right, and how could I forget my favorite girl's best friend?"

Margaret sits down and looks at Horatio and smiles brightly.

"What?" He said looking down and smiling.

"It's good to see you and Vee together again!" She paused and realized both Horatio and Virginia shifted in their seats, she quickly changed the subject. "Also that ballistics expert of yours…"

"Thanks." Horatio blushed, Margaret and Lauren shot each other a wicked smile and look. "Hey, I tried to tell Calleigh she was going to have competition if she went to the range with you. I hope you didn't beat her too bad."

They all laughed, "Actually, I made her speechless."

"What?! That is impossible to do to Calleigh Duquesne! You must have pulled out all the stops on her." Tim said in disbelief.

"She said what you've always told me Horatio." Margaret and Horatio have had many talks about her shooting ever since Tim told him about her abilities.

"What is that Maggie?" Lauren asked and knew Tim and Vee were also wondering.

She answered as she looked directly at Horatio, "Your dad has always told me to-"

He interrupted her, "I've always told her we could have used her as a police officer, she's too good of a shot to waste that talent on TV."

Margaret nodded in thanks, "I couldn't do it, science is my life, and weather is my life." She paused for a bit and pushed her food around her plate with her fork. "Anyway, Lauren this meal is delicious."

"Thanks Maggie, I'm glad you decided to come back for dinner," Lauren said with a weak smile. Tim reached over and took her hand in his squeezing it for some encouragement.

Feeling the tension, "Lauren, have you found a wedding dress yet?" Virginia asked wanting all the details that have happened so far in the planning of Lauren and Tim's wedding.

Lauren smiled; "No not yet. I went yesterday but didn't find anything. Calleigh and I are gonna go again and this time dad is coming with me. It didn't feel right without him there. How long are you down her for?"

"Two weeks. Mac gave me the time off so I decided to come down and see all of you. I missed you guys," she said finishing the last drop of red wine in her glass.

They all finished up their dinner and a quick dessert of strawberry shortcakes and whipped cream. Virginia, Lauren, and Margaret went into the living room while the boys cleaned up. When they came out the front of their shirts were soaked. The three girls laugh. Tim sat down next to Lauren and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and Horatio sat down next to Virginia on the love seat; Margaret was sitting on the other side of Lauren.

Lauren took Tim's hand in hers and placed it on her lap. "The reason I invited you to dinner is to…" She took a deep breath. Tim replaced his one hand with his other and rubbed her back with his newly freed hand. "I invited you to dinner to discuss a condition I have."

"Condition? Lauren, what's going on?" Horatio said with growing anticipation.

The three adults on the couch looked at the two older adults on the love seat as if they were in trouble. A lump grew bigger in Laurens throat. "I have PCOS, I… I umm…" Tears began to fall, she looked at Tim who, was looking at the ceiling most likely fighting off tears in his own eyes. She looked at Maggie, her last hope for strength, she was looking at something on the other side of the room, no tears in her eyes but she looked like she was far away in another world. Lauren looked at her Dad and Virginia. "I can't have children! I'm so sorry Daddy!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Before anyone could move, Margaret was up and running to her room.

Horatio moved to comfort his baby girl. They all cried for a long time, until Lauren calmed down enough to tell Horatio and Virginia all the details.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. As long as you are healthy, there is always adoption. There are so many ways to have a baby. I'm not worried about the department of grandbabies."

Virginia came over and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Horatio and rubbed his back while reaching over and grabbing Lauren's hand. "There is a small window, they said possible infertility. Stay focused on that."

More encouraging words were shared and some more tears were shed. Time went by and soon it was time for Horatio and Virginia to leave. They said their goodbyes to Tim and Lauren and told the two to say goodbye to Margaret. Lauren and Tim cleaned and tidied up the living room and dining room and finally went off to find Margaret.

Margaret was in her room, under the covers with photo albums and tissues all over her bed. She was staring at a page in one album she had perched on her knees. Her eyes were empty, red and puffy much like Laurens. Lauren sat down on the bed. "I really needed you out there."

Margaret blinked and turned to her; she took a deep breath in and exhaled. "I know, I'm sorry, I just couldn't take hearing it again."

"Couldn't take hearing it again? Couldn't take hearing it again?" Lauren repeated as she stood up off the bed and started to get angry. Tim ran to her side to comfort her. "I have to live with it! I can't have children and you can, how do you think that makes me feel?"

Tears building in Margaret's eyes, "Like shit. I know. But what you don't know is that since the day I got the two of you together I've wanted a baby from you. Knowing it would be the most beautiful baby. I don't have siblings and have always, always thought of you as my family. Tim and I were always close and he is like a brother to me. I've always wanted to be an aunt and a mother. I had such high hopes for you. That day that you called me…" Tears pouring down her face now as Lauren sat back down on her bed. "That day you called me, I just didn't know what to do. I love you so much that my body ached for you. I wanted this to just go away." The photo album slid off her knees and down by her feet. Tim looked at it and looked at his cousin and his fiancée. He turned back to the picture for something caught his eye. "It's not fair for you, you don't deserve this. And you won't listen to me about other options and the fact that there is a…"

"I know it's not, and Vee made me see that there is a small window, so I am hoping for that. Maybe we can have a baby."

They girls hugged and said they loved each other. Tim would just never understand how women made up so fast. "Hey Maggie, what's this? And what's with the name?" He pointed to one of the pictures on the page.

Margaret looked at it, touched her heart and smiled she told him to sit down and took both of their hands. "Lauren, Tim, this was my last sonogram picture before…" Lauren quickly hugged her friend. "We were going to ask you, before the baby was born, if we could name him after you? One of the strongest men I know." This brought a tear to Tim's already reddened eyes.

"Thanks, Maggs. One day you…" He looked at his girlfriend too. "One day the two of you will have your babies."

* * *

Two mornings later, Margaret was in the kitchen making coffee. Lauren came into the kitchen and said thanks for making coffee. Margaret looked at the coffee maker and two mugs. "Oh, umm did you want some?" Lauren looked at her friends curiously.

"Yeah, we always have coffee together in the morning. Are you ready to go dress shopping today? Why are you dressed like that?" Lauren said just noticing her friend's unusual choice of pajamas. Actually it was more like really naughty lingerie.

"Umm…" Margaret said looking in the direction of her room. "I haven't done laundry in a while."

"Bull, you did laundry the other day." Lauren followed Margaret's eyes to her bedroom door. Lauren smiled and looked at Margaret and started to walk towards her bedroom. Margaret quickly followed her as it became a race to the door. Margaret got there first and plastered herself to the door. "You had your date last night with John, is he in there? Oh my god, he is you bad girl!"

"No he's not, no ones in there."

"Lies!" All of a sudden Tim walked by the two women.

"Hmm, you know, I really don't want to know why my cousin is dressed like that, or what's going on. So good morning ladies, continue on." He said as he walked by.

"I can't believe you slept with John Baldwin of 'Good Morning Miami'."

"I didn't… fine, ok I did, but it was bad, really bad sex. The guy may have sex appeal but no idea how to have sex." Both women laughed.

"Tim and I had a little fun last night too," Lauren adds with a big grin on her face. "Let's just say I'm unable to work out today."

Both women laughed again, "I know what you mean." Margaret said raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, you just said it was bad. Well, who cares, can we meet him? I mean you are in my house."

Margaret rolled her eyes, thankful she didn't press the issue any further and agreed, she and Lauren did have plans today. So she goes into her room and wakes up John the best way she knew how. She straddled him and rocked her hips teasingly slow. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Oh, you're ready to go again? I thought we almost broke your bed after our mini marathon last night." She grinned and rolled her eyes, she bent down to him kiss him but spoke instead.

"We did almost break my bed, and no I'm not ready to go again. I have to go dress shopping with my cousin's fiancée. But they want to meet you." She gets off him and he said that he heard what she said through the door. She smiled and went over and kissed him. "I had to lie; I don't want my family to know that I just had the most amazing sex of my life. Then I would have to answer questions and right now, I'm not ready to say anything about us." They linked fingers and he turned her ring. She looked at him and tried to read him.

"What kind of ring is this?" He asked as she became suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Can we talk about this tonight? Come on get dressed. My cousins want to meet you." Margaret said trying to divert the conversation. John only nodded.

"Lauren? Tim?" She found them at the kitchen table; John was walking behind Margaret and had his arm wrapped around her stomach. "This is John, John this is my best friend Lauren and my cousin Tim."

"John, it's nice to meet you," Lauren said grinning as she got up from Tim's lap to shake his hand. Lauren made a mental note to ask Margaret about the 'bad sex' later. Tim followed and shook John's hand, but with a little more strength. He was eyeing him like a brother would with his sister's new boyfriend. Then he stared him in the eye as if saying 'I got my eye on you'.

"It's uh, it's nice to meet you two…" John said a little nervously. Tim sat back down on the kitchen chair and Lauren went back to sitting on his lap. She gave Margaret a look saying, 'bad sex huh'.

Margaret blushed a little. "Hey John, I'll walk you to your car." They walk outside towards his car and John leans against his car. "I had a great time last night."

"Yeah, I had a very good time." He said stroking her arm. Lauren ran to the kitchen window to watch, Tim, getting all 'big brother' did too.

Lauren and Tim watched as Margaret flirted with John. "If he kisses her in my driveway, I might have to break his pretty TV face." Lauren grabbed his arm as John leaned in to kiss her, Lauren felt Tim getting ready to move. They watched as John kissed Margaret and moved her back flush against his car. "This is ridiculous." Tim said, "I'm going out there."

"No you don't come here..." Lauren said grabbing him by the arm and kissing him fully on the lips. "Let's not... go out there... and say we did," Lauren said in between kisses.

She starts pushing him toward their bedroom. "Mmmm I see. Let's see my sexy fiancée or pretty boy." Tim leans down and kisses Lauren. "Pretty boy.... Mmm, sexy fiancée."

Margaret walks in the door, and closes it leaning against it. She bites her lip and looks at the two attacking each other. "Oh, uhh sorry!" She shields her eyes, "Lauren, your Dad just pulled up."

"Hey wait a minute I though..." Tim said trailing off.

"Later tonight baby, I promise and if you're a really good boy I might get that sexy biker chick outfit out," Lauren said her voice full of lust for him. A huge grin played on Tim's face when she said the biker chick outfit.

There was a knock on the door, Horatio walked in followed by Virginia. "Ladies..."

"Hi daddy," Lauren said with excitement. "Hi Vee."

"Hi Horatio, hi Vee." Margaret said.

"Hi guys! Are you ready to dress shop?" Virginia asked with a smile.

"What am I invisible?" Tim asked jokingly.

"No baby, you're not invisible," Lauren said hugging him and stealing a few quick kisses

"Come you guys lets go get Lauren her perfect dress," Margaret said with some pep in her voice.

Horatio looked at her and asked "Was that John Baldwin pulling out of the driveway?"

Margaret stayed cool; she knew he was trying to pry. Just as he'd always done, acting like a father figure since she lost her parents in her late teens. "Yeah, he came by to tell me about work on Monday, who to eat lunch with and what not."

He nodded, not knowing if he believed her, put on his sunglasses and said, "Let's go shopping."

Lauren, Virginia, Margaret, and Horatio piled out of the car and met Calleigh and her father inside the dress shop. Lauren and Calleigh couldn't wait to try on more dresses.

The girls met with their consultants and started looking for dresses. Lauren and Calleigh came out at the same time. They both didn't like the way the dresses looked on them; they were mermaid style. They turned right around and put on the next dress. They both came out almost at the same time and looked at each other with disbelief. Their consultants had picked the same dress for them. They all let out simultaneous laughs.

"Definitely not," both Calleigh and Lauren said at the same time.

Calleigh, Lauren, Margaret and Virginia looked for new dresses themselves. Looking through dresses Lauren casually said, "So someone here had sex last night and she lied about how good it was."

Margaret felt her face getting warmer but never looked up. "Who?" Calleigh said, and then it hit her, "Oh. My. God. Maggie, you had your date with John didn't you?"

Margaret nodded but didn't make eye contact. Virginia took the dresses Lauren had in her hand and walked away, not wanting to know details. "Yes she did and she told me she had really bad sex."

"Maggie, bad sex with John, yeah right, he looks like he would be very good."

"Cal, don't you have a fiancée?" Maggie said with the best come back she could think of.

"Yeah, but my Cuban and I have a look, don't touch policy. It doesn't mean I can't talk about my friends sexual partners."

Margaret really blushed at her words.

"Just tell us, because I didn't hear you last night." Lauren said.

Margaret turned to her friends and smiled as an eyebrow went up, "That's because it didn't happen in your house." Both women looked at each other with wide eyes and their mouths dropped. Margaret smiled widely and laughed. "This wasn't the first time I've done this with a man, Steve and I did something like this, but after drinks we went to his car and got a blanket, we walked the boardwalk and down to the beach, we went to a secluded part of the beach, by the water and, well… you know. We came back to your house, and…"

"Oh my God! I still didn't hear you, not that I was really listening but…"

"That's what they call being quiet and respectful of others sleep." She smiled and winked.

"Wow, on the beach! That's pretty romantic; Eric and I have had sex in the po-"

"Eww."

"I hope you cleaned it!"

"Of course we did! I'm sorry, but Eric and I have a very satisfying physical, mental and emotional relationship."

"No one's saying anything different, we swim in that pool! But Tim and I have had outdoor escapades as well, similar to yours Maggie. We were visiting in New York, up at the old camp you guys used to go to as kids; we set out a blanket and made love under the stars." Margaret and Calleigh laughed. "What?"

In a mocking tone Margaret said, "We made hot passionate love under the stars as the wild animals watched in awe." Calleigh couldn't stop laughing at Margaret's parody.

"Shut up, my fiancée is very romantic and after all these years still knows how to surprise me!"

Margaret laughed harder, "You are a big mush when it comes to my cousin, I'm telling you that's the best matchmaking I've ever done. Come on girls, let's find wedding dresses for you."

They picked out more dresses and Calleigh and Lauren went into their dressing rooms.

Calleigh came out first, the dress looked really good on her, but Duke, her father, didn't think it was the right one.

Lauren was taking a long time. Virginia went and knocked on the door. Lauren spoke up and everyone could tell something was off. When Lauren finally composed herself enough to come out she had tears in her eyes and streaming down her face. Margaret stood up and took a deep breath in, tears started to come to her eyes too. "That's it, that's your dress! What you're feeling, that glow, that's the feeling Alexx and I were talking about."

Lauren's dress was a sheath silhouette style with a sweetheart neckline. A spotless white, there were some rhinestones under the bust which just accented her top curves. The dress that had a dropped waist that slightly gathered at the hip. It hugged her curves just right and when she turned around the back revealed a corset type of backing. It was very elegant and amazingly perfect for her.

Lauren looked at herself in the mirror, "Daddy, what… what do you think?" Horatio stood there, not saying anything. He couldn't, his baby girl looked so beautiful. Tears came to his eyes as Virginia came up behind him and rubbed his back with her other hand on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful baby girl, just like your mother." He smiled and Lauren and her dad hugged both crying. Virginia hugged her after Horatio let go, she had told her that she was so beautiful, just like when she was a baby.

Lauren pulled Margaret aside, "Hey I have to ask you something."

"Sure, anything."

"Please don't be mad, but I'm going to ask Vee to be my Maid of Honor."

Margaret exhaled a deep breath, "I'm not mad, she's like a mother to you and you never got to have one. This is going to be your day; it's all about you, what you choose."

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"Yeah Laur, I'm fine. It's your decision, and I support it, just like I've always supported you. You look beautiful; Timmy won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"When I first put the dress on I felt this… I don't know this sparkle all through my body."

"That's how you know things are perfect." The two hugged and smiled with tears rolling down their face. Lauren went to take off the dress in the dressing room. Margaret's smile faded, of course she was hurt, but she shouldn't be selfish at a time like this. Virginia was a mother to Lauren; Margaret at least got to know her mother for the short years that she was alive. Margaret dried her eyes and smiled, she thought '_Yeah, Virginia is the much better choice than me. A daughter needs her mother.'_ She went out to where the others were and sat down and waited for Calleigh.

Calleigh had also found her dress that day, she and her father both cried and Lauren and Margaret shed a few tears too. It was beautiful solid white strapless dress with a lacey top, with a chapel train, and the style was a split A-line dress that was gathered as the front waist line. Where the dress spilt in the front there was an underlying part and on the bottom there was a beaded detail. It was so beautifully Calleigh.


	8. Chapter 8

****A couple of months later****

Margaret and John had ended their relationship after a month. They tried to make it work but it was just sex, really great sex, but alas sex. Margaret wanted a connection with someone again, chemistry, but that was hard to find. She went on a few dates after but none of them led anywhere. Her job was going great, she was the lead morning meteorologist and people really liked her. She continued to look for a house, a condo or an apartment. She was being very picky about it but that was ok because Lauren needed the help for the wedding plans. Since Virginia was her Maid of Honor it was difficult since she lived in NY. So Margaret agreed to step in and help. Invitations were picked out and written, not sent out yet but soon. All the color schemes and even table center pieces had been decided long distance and the reception hall and church were booked from NY.

But today was a surprise bridal shower; Margaret and Virginia were on the phone planning the whole thing. Horatio was to pick her up from the airport the night before, so they could spend some time together. Margaret was the one to distract Lauren that day while Tim, Eric, Calleigh, Horatio, Virginia and Ryan prepared the backyard for the party. It was going to be a Jack and Jill party. Co-ed was the new thing to do.

"Hey, instead of going out with losers, why not Ryan? He likes you, you like him-"

"I don't like Ryan. He's a boy with a silly crush, he'll get over it. Ryan is too much of a good boy. You know me, I'm not into that."

"Just try it. There's nothing wrong in trying."

"No. Ok, I don't like Ryan, he's all wrong for me, he'll find someone better." There it was, one of the biggest lies she's told her best friend. Of course she liked Ryan. There was an immediate connection, a bunch of chemistry. That's what scared her, they were so alike but had differences that Margaret was scared that they would be the perfect match. She didn't want that, not now at least. Her divorce needed to be finalized and then maybe a relationship like that could start. She was just so scared she couldn't tell anyone, and started to deny it to herself. "So you want to go to Pottery Barn first?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Well, no it's-"

"Oh, shut up, yes let's go!" After shopping for a bit, "Have you found any places you like yet Maggie?" Lauren asked looking through a rack or drapes.

"No, I think I'm just too picky, I want a house but don't want to have a whole house to myself, but a condo would be nice. But then an apartment is cheaper..."

Lauren giggled at her friend's pickiness. "You're too funny."

Margaret laughed "Yeah, it's kind of like finding a good man."

Lauren stood up straight; "Well, no not for me more like finding the right accessories for a design."

Margaret felt a twang of regret saying that. She didn't have that many single girlfriends, Maxine and Natalia, but even they had managed to secure a man for the past two months. "Right. Shall we move on to Crate & Barrel?"

"Yeah if you want. I should probably pick up a few things for my client," Lauren said grabbing the latest Pottery Barn, Pottery Barn Teens, and Pottery Barn Kids Magazines.

As hours went by she got a text from Tim saying they were ready, to come home. Lauren looked at Margaret, "Who was that?"

"Oh, umm, Steve, he umm, he's coming down this week, to make sure everything is signed and that we can move on." After a bit more shopping Margaret suggested that they go home, Lauren didn't want to but they were gone for quite some time. Margaret drove home and hoped that Lauren didn't notice everyone's cars scattered throughout the last two blocks. She pulled up to the house and they got out.

"Yum, it smells like barbeque, I wonder what Speedo's making?" Lauren said licking her lips.

"Why don't you go to the backyard and see?"

"Ok." Lauren said as Margaret followed close behind. She opened one side of her French doors, and everyone yelled.

"SURPRISE!!"

Lauren's eyes go wide with shock, she was definitely surprised. "What's this for?" she asked not having a clue.

The backyard was decorated in white and blue and green, her wedding colors. There were circles all over the place, the circle meant a lot, one it was crisp and clean, two Lauren always loved the circle shape, and three a circle has no end, the symbol of marriage. There were people from her work, from Tim's work and her favorite people. Tim came up and wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to kiss her. Loud whistles and cat calls were heard.

"Your bridal shower baby."

Lauren was so surprised. People mingled and it was just a lovely day. Very perfect.

Ryan came over to Margaret and asked how she was. "Ryan, we just saw each other last night."

"I know but we didn't talk that long."

"We talked for over an hour. My date started to get jealous."

Ryan blushed, "Yeah sorry about that."

"Hey that's what friends are for. You were having girl troubles and I helped you out." Ryan had asked her last night a hypothetical question, about a woman that was still telling people she was involved but she was really going through a break up and he really, really liked her. Margaret knew full well he was talking about her. "_I don't know Ryan, maybe you should confront her about it, actually that might scare her away. I think you should do what your heart tells you to do."_ That was it Ryan's heart was telling him to kiss her, but he also knew she needed time. Looking down she said, "Hey, why don't you ever ask me when I'm going to take my ring off?"

Ryan looked at her, he looked her straight in the eye and said, "Because you need time to heal, you're going through a divorce, you need to process that and accept your marriage is over, move on from it. I think it's pretty silly that you think you need a man in your life to feel complete. Don't even try to deny it because I hear about all your one night stands. You need to find someone to believe in you, someone better than your ex that will love you so much more."

The eye contact was too much for Margaret, she had to look away. His words made her heart race. He was telling her he had fallen in love with her but he was giving her the time she needed. A lump formed in her throat. She was scared how much she just wanted to tell him that what he just said made her melt. She smiled at him, when she finally got the lump down she was able to speak. "Yeah, I guess I deserve that much. Your right, I do deserve to have a man better than the scum I have been with. Thanks Ryan, you're a great friend." They heard Virginia shout that presents were to be opened and Margaret smiled and walked away.

"You deserve to be with me." Ryan said out loud but no one was around to hear his quiet confession.

Lauren was opening presents and Virginia was writing down who gave what for the Thank you notes. Margaret was making the bow hat because as she said, "It's bridal shower tradition, you made me do it! Plus if you break any ribbons…" Lauren smiled, she hoped that she would break ribbons, but wouldn't do it intentionally. It's a superstition that the number of ribbons broken at the bridal shower is the number of children you will have. She went through the gifts and they were very lovely. Kitchen appliances and everyday use stuff. But then there came this big present.

Margaret's present was a three tiered one she had gotten them four complete sets of 100% satin sheets, two black, white and sky blue. Then she said "Horatio, cover your eyes for the next two gifts!" Of course he didn't listen; he just gave 'The Caine stare'. As Lauren unwrapped the first one, it was a Kama sutra book. Lauren blushed as she showed everyone. The last present was a kit of edible body paints. Tim even blushed as his cousin smiled widely and winked at him. She always was a wild woman. Lots of giggling took place and little whispers. But it was Lauren that spoke up.

"Something tells me that you've tried these two in the past."

"You know I don't give gifts like that without trying them first. But don't use them on the satin sheets; I have ruined some of my favorite ones." Margaret winked and Lauren's face got really red, all because her dad and Virginia were there. Tim just laughed.

"Only you, Maggie! Thank you, they will definitely be used!"

"Oh I know they will!"

It wasn't until Lauren moved the wrapping when the thin but doubled ribbon fell on the floor, Lauren picked it up and looked at it, and she had broken it. She looked at Margaret and they both smiled, she ended up breaking three other ribbons. She knew that it would be almost impossible for her to have kids, but wishful thinking was always good. Margaret had broken four ribbons as well and she didn't have any living children, although she had always said the rules were for the "_born or unborn_".

* * *

Crime scene investigation today was surprisingly slow. Horatio and his team had had only one scene, and that was at seven in the morning. The time now is half past twelve. The elevator doors open to the floor for the lab and Lauren walks out into the reception area. She was glad to have a day off from the office and her client. The Gomez's were difficult clients. She had on barely any makeup, her dark brown hair was up in a messy bun, from her mother, and instead of her contacts she had on her oval shaped black rimmed glasses. She was wearing black pant leggings, a plain white dolman off the shoulder shirt, black flats and one of her favorite big hand bags over her shoulder; a white faux snake skin bag. She spots Paula sitting at the desk. "Hey Paula is Tim around here?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"Yeah actually they're all here. They're in the break room, slow day. Here's a visitors pass and you can head in there," Paula said grabbing a pass for Lauren to take.

"Thanks Paula." As Lauren made her way to the break room she saw Sam Belmontes and Natalia pass by. She quickly stopped and said hi before continuing on. No more than a minute later Lauren reached the break room. She saw Tim lounging on the black sofa with his legs propped up on the matching black ottoman. A smile instantly appeared on her face. She pushed open the class door and entered. "Hey guys."

"Well, look who the cat dragged in," Eric said flashing his Delko grin.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Funny Delko. That was real cute," Lauren said playfully pushing him on the shoulder as she walked by him to give her father a hug. When she was finished hugging him she walked over to the sofa where Tim had made a spot for her to sit next to him. Ryan had lost his seat.

"Hi baby," Tim said giving her a quick kiss then Lauren laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his free arm.

"You guys are like two high school lovers," Ryan said laughing as he searched through the mini fridge for something to eat or drink.

"You're just jealous you don't have what I have Wolfe," Tim said sarcastically. Tim was just joking around.

Lauren decides to change the subject. "Hey dad is it alright if I steal Tim away for a couple hours?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, sure. Take the rest of the day off too. I don't need so many people on." Horatio said looking out the window.

"Hey, H, can I leave too?" Ryan said.

"No, Wolverine, you have to get a girlfriend first, and then you can get to go shopping on a slow day!" Eric said as he fist bumped Tim, both laughing.

"Come on you guys leave Ryan alone," Calleigh said with ever present southern drawl.

"You guys are so harsh on Ryan ever since he came to the team when you..." Lauren trailed off not wanting to continue her thought. Back in September of 2004 Tim had been shot in the line of duty. They didn't think he would survive, but he did and they thanked God everyday for it, especially Lauren.

The room fell silent, everyone remembered. Tim cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, I guess we should get going right babe?"

"Yeah." Lauren got up first and then helped him up. She smiled; "We're going wedding band shopping."

"Oh really well then let's get going my angel," Tim said leaning down and giving her another kiss.

He linked his left hand with Lauren's right hand and led her out to the parking lot where her car awaited them. Before they got in he opened the car door for her and as she went in he gave her butt a little affectionate squeeze. They hopped in the car and heard a song on the 90's throw back radio station that made them both smile and look at each other. They had yet to pick out a first dance song. This was it, "I do (Cherish You) by 98 degrees. When they parked the car and got out, Lauren pulled the print outs of a few of the wedding bands they saw online.

As they continued to get closer to the jewelry store Lauren became uneasy. Her stomach was doing somersaults. She looked at Tim, he looked fine but she swore she could hear his heart racing. He almost died in this store a couple of years ago. She walked closer to him, he didn't looked at her but let a huge breath out. He took her hand and squeezed it. Tim finally looked at her and kissed her on the lips, he could tell she was nervous. He tried not to show his nerves for her, but she always could read him like an open book.

When they entered a friendly sales woman welcomes them. "Hi my name is Jessie, how can I help you?"

"We uh, we wanna look at some wedding bands. We saw a couple online we liked," Tim said. He could see from the corner of his eye Lauren looking at the floor to the back room of McCauly Jewelers.

"Well, then congratulations are in order I see then. When are you getting married?" Jessie asked leading them over the wedding band display.

"December 28th of this year," Lauren said with a small smile.

"Well, here are the ones you have picked out. Let me get behind here and I'll pull them out for you." Just as Jessie's was about to open the door in the back when she was told she had a phone call in the back. "Excuse me I'll be right back. Can I get your names please before I go?"

"Lauren Caine and Tim Speedle," Tim answers her. Jessie smiles and nods before heading back to take her call. Lauren and Tim looked at the rings; Lauren didn't need any more time in deciding. She found the one, one she had looked at for a while online. "You okay?" Tim asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah, it's just I didn't think coming here would be as hard as I thought. I feel like it was yesterday."

Tim went to say something as the door in the back swung open. Tim turned around and went to reach for his gun. He had a quick flashback to that day he almost died and realized two employees where fighting. He couldn't breathe, his hands got sweaty and his heart raced. He needed air. He told Lauren he was ok, but she saw right through him. She walks up behind him and places a calming hand on his tense back. "Tim, babe, it's okay."

"I know, it's just… memories." Tim said trying to take deep breaths. "It's like you said, still feels like yesterday." He put his gun back in its holster and reached for Lauren and hugged her. Lauren moves and hugs him, while rubbing his back. She kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back and they shared a few more small kisses until Jessie came back.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that. Had a phone call and then had some employees arguing," Jessie explained. Lauren and Tim looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place the last names. Jessie's eyes traveled to the shinny object clipped to Tim's pants pocket; it was his police badge. That's when she realizes who they are. CSI Tim Speedle and Lauren Caine, daughther of Lt. Horatio Caine.

"Officer Speedle and Miss Caine shall we pick up where we left off?"

"No need, I've found the ones I want." Lauren said pointing at the set of rings she just knew were right for them.

"Alright, that's a wonderful choice. They're one of my favorites," Jessie said cheerfully. The ring sizes for both Lauren and Tim's were taken, written down on the order form and then finally purchased. They thanked Jessie for all her help and couldn't be happier with the rings and to get out of there.

* * *

Steve came into town that same day and needed to change into shorts. He quickly changed in the airport bathroom, and then went outside to find his soon-to-be ex-wife. She was leaning up against her black SUV. They smiled and she felt a chill come over her body. She loved how he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt she always did love his body. His arms and part of his legs were tattooed, he had other tattoos but he only showed to people he was close with. Her name was over his heart. She loved how bad-ass he looked. She shook her head, she should not be thinking about him like that, he came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey tatty baby."

"Hey yourself. Don't call me that anymore."

"Maggie, you didn't…" He said grabbing her arms, letting his bags fall to the floor. "You didn't get them removed did you?"

"No, they are all still on my body." Not many people knew Margaret had tattoos, she had them well hidden so the only way you could see all of them was if she was naked. In total she had five tattoos, none of them personally having to do with him, except one the one over her heart. It was for her unborn baby. It was an empty broken heart and inside it said R.I.P. James Timothy. If she wore a bikini you could see only three of them, but she rarely did because she was insecure about her body. In the small of her back she had two old time revolvers crossing. On the right side of her body, much like Megan Fox, there was a quote, it says, ""We cannot choose who we love, only whose love we accept…" ~Unknown". Her fourth tattoo was about one and a half inches higher than her pubic bone, on the right side it was a smaller quote that her mother always said to her ""True love will find me"" and her last tattoo was on her high upper inside left thigh, almost on the curve of her leg and her most private part, it was a bull's-eye. She and Steve had discovered it one night having sex. That was her spot, when receiving a certain sexual act, Steve had decided to bite that spot and that was Margaret's undoing. She wanted to remember it always, but had gotten embarrassed recently when the guys she "dated" had asked her about it. "I meant you can't call me that because we are getting a divorce, and you have a girlfriend and a baby on the way."

"Actually, she broke up with me."

"What a surprise. The girl actually does have brains."

"Yeah she broke up with me becau-"

"I don't care, sweet cheeks." She cursed herself for saying his pet name, "Damn it, you had to call me my pet name earlier didn't you."

Steve smiled, "You loved it, tatty baby."

"What I loved was your beard, what did you do to it. Not that I mind you clean shaven…" She said with a smile, she had to stop doing this. She kicked herself mentally, she shouldn't be doing this, couldn't be doing this.

"My lawyer said it would make for a better appearance."

"Mmm." Was all she managed to voice. _Lawyer, divorce… don't give into his charm or your urge to just forgive him and tackle him right there._ She had to tell herself she didn't love him anymore, he didn't love her. It seemed to work when she said "let's get you to your hotel." That day they decided to see if everything was filled out on the divorce papers and then faxed them to their lawyers in New York. The lawyers called the pair and said the divorce would be finalized later today. It was a simple divorce since both sides didn't argue in what they wanted. The day turned to night and she agreed to go to dinner with him. They went to a restaurant that was very popular with Margaret and her new friends. They sat at a booth in the back, they ordered her favorite bottle of white wine and toasted.

"To us, our divorce is finalized. To our new beginnings. To my son that will be born soon, my soon to be fiancée-"

"Whoa! You said she broke up with you!"

"To see your reaction. I really came down here to stop the divorce; I wanted to know if you still loved me. But I saw it in your eyes, you've moved on."

"Sort of, I was avoiding my feelings with men. Many men. But there's one guy that, I don't know, there's something about him…"

"You love him, I see the sparkle in your eyes. It's bigger than the one you had for me."

Margaret blushed three shades of pink. She went to speak when, "Hey Margaret."

She looked up, no one called her by her full name anymore, and then the three shades of pink turned to red. "Ryan, hi!" She looked at him and looked at the woman he had his arm around, her heart sank. It was Natalia. "Natalia, hey… I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"I broke up with him, I needed a change of man, and Ryan asked me at Lauren's bridal shower."

"Did he now?" She looked at Ryan, she couldn't believe it. Well if she thought about it she could. So many people said to make a move before he moved on himself. "Oh, where are my manners, Ryan, Natalia, this is my ex-husband Steve Corderra. Babe, these are people that Timmy works with." She noticed her slip of her tongue when she saw Ryan wince. They shook hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryan asked as he took his arm from around Natalia and crossed them over his chest. He was getting defensive and she knew it. She shifted in her seat a bit when Steve spoke up.

"We are celebrating our marriage." He put his arm around Margaret and she suddenly felt like home again, it was nice to have his arm around her. She didn't notice Ryan's eyes narrowed on her, she was looking at Steve with a smile on her face because she knew the marriage was finally over, but Ryan didn't know that. Steve grinned at the other man; he knew he had made him jealous. "Hey man it was nice to meet you, enjoy your date with this exquisite woman. Love the sweater vest."

"Yeah, you have a great dinner, enjoy life." Ryan and Natalia left and took a seat a few tables away.

Margaret just looked at Steve. He looked at her. "What?"

"You're an idiot Steve. Glad to know nothing has changed." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, just trying to see if he's strong enough for you." Maggie wondered how he knew and it must have shown on her face because he said, "It was in your eyes, you forgot I could read you well didn't you?" Margaret nodded and smiled. They ate dinner and went home; Lauren and Tim's home, Steve and Margaret had kissed "for the end of our marriage" to end their night. It soon progressed. Steve slammed Margaret's body into the refrigerator. "Sorry." Was all he could say. She said something but neither of them cared, "Bedroom?"

"First… door… right." Margaret said breathy and kissing him in between words. Steve kicked Margaret's door open. This action broke the kiss. "Hey, be careful. This isn't my home and I don't want to break anything. Also we have to keep it down; they might be home from their double date with Horatio and Vee."

Steve laid down on her bed, "Has that old man finally asked her out?"

She crawled up next to him, "Don't call him and old man, you know as well as I do that he has been like a Dad to me. Now shh, I don't want to talk about Dad's and dates." Margaret had straddled him and kissed him. "You know what you were doing to me at the airport with your tattoos showing. You know how much they turn me on." She started unbuttoning his shirt. Over his heart she saw her name, but saw something else. She smiled and kissed him. "You got the same tattoo I have, it looks recent. When did you get it?" He took her shirt off and traced hers with his fingers.

"Almost a month ago, why not get it? He was my son too and I had to put it underneath the woman that I will always love."

They had sex that night, much like their usual nights of passion, the bed was rocking hard. Lauren and Tim had come home and wondered who Margaret would be doing the act with, with her lights on. They knew she was insecure of her body, why, no one knew, she had a great body, model like, Lauren always said.

The next morning Margaret was at the coffee maker and Lauren came out. "Well, well, déjà vu? At least you've got a shirt on. Girl, you've got some stamina, I was about to knock on your door if you didn't stop. Almost all night! I applaud you for being able to walk. Who was it anyway?"

Tim came out before Margaret could answer, "Hey everyone, well if it isn't my cousin, the sex machine!" He went over to the coffee maker and got some coffee. "You know some people have work this morning and don't have a vacation week. What am I going to tell H when I'm late?"

Just then if almost on cue, Steve walked out of Margaret's room. Lauren and Tim turned around. Margaret just turned red. "Well honey, I think you and I got our answer."


	9. Chapter 9

The tension in the room was thick. Tim kept his eye on Steve the whole time. Lauren and Maggie were both worried he might kill Steve right then and there. Lauren needed to talk to Maggie, but was worried to leave Tim alone. She had to do it, she couldn't take it anymore. "Maggie, can I speak with you in the living room?"

"Oh, yeah... Okay," was all she could muster up to say. Lauren grabbed her best friend by the arm and dragged her into the living room away from the men. "What is it? I just don't trust them together." Margaret said trying to look back into the kitchen.

"I think I might be pregnant?" Lauren blurted out.

"Pregnant?" She looked at her best friend for any sign of kidding around, there was none. She spun her around and moved away from the door. "What do you mean you _might_ be pregnant?"

"I... I'm late by like a week and.... And I'm throwing up like almost every morning for the past week... I dunno," Lauren said flustered.

Margaret closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "What else, do you feel weak, umm… do… do your breasts hurt, what… what about… Oh my God Laur… I can't believe this, what about headaches?" Margaret was not prepared for this morning at all. She didn't expect Steve to come out till everyone was at work, and now this. She was very happy for Lauren if it was true, but if it was something else, Lauren would be heartbroken.

"Um... I dunno."

"Laurie, it's a simple yes or no, do you or don't you?" Maggie looked at her with much concern. She continued to look at her cousin-to-be, who now had her head down, took her friend's arms and lightly squeezed. "Hey, it's ok, make an appointment and I'll go with you if you want, it's way too early to take a test, but if you feel like this already maybe you are." Margaret wasn't getting her hopes up, because if she didn't know then she probably wasn't. With her pregnancy, she was sick the week after conception she knew something wasn't right.

Lauren put her left hand on her hip and ran her right hand through her hair. "Am I crazy, I can't have kids? Maggs what was I thinking?"

Margaret made sure Lauren could look her in the eyes. "You are NOT crazy, you CAN have kids. Make the appointment, if you don't I will, the doctor said you can have kids. Why don't you believe that?"

Lauren was about to say something when they heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, while the girls were walking into the living room, Tim continued to stare at Steve. "Please don't get all big brother, because you don't scare me and Maggie is a big girl, she can do whatever she wants." Steve said crossing his arms.

"You cheated on her with her best friend and now she's pregnant. She trusted you... If you plan on getting back together with her so help me God. She doesn't have any siblings and her parents are gone. It is my job to protect her. I will be watching you until your filthy ass leaves the state of Florida," Tim growled.

"So, I cheated. Don't tell me about her, I know, I know she doesn't have anybody. We were going to have a baby, and she suddenly wasn't interested in sex anymore, it felt like she didn't love me. I hope you never feel like that. I didn't know your Uncle or her mom, but I know she's a woman that's been taking care of herself since she was 17. Watch me all you want, I'll be gone soon."

"You broke her heart right in half you asshole and I sure as hell will not have that happen again."

"Are you threatening me? You going to pull all your cop crap on me and arrest me...? For what breathing," Steve spat back.

Tim reached out and grabbed Steve by the shirt. "Excuse me."

Feeling a little unnerverd Steve pushed Tim and tore Steve's shirt. "You heard me. Don't touch me otherwise I'll beat your ass into the ground."

Tim pushed Steve into the counter, twisted his arm behind his back and brought Steve to the ground, "Yeah, Steve, you'll beat my ass into the ground?"

The girls ran into the kitchen, "Timmy, get off him!" Margaret said and ran to the men as she fell to the floor pulling her cousin off her ex-husband.

"Maggie, get out of this, it doesn't concern you!" Tim said.

"Get off him and talk like the grown up men you are supposed to be then!" Maggie said very angrily at her cousin.

"Yeah, take you infertile bitch of a woman and get the hell away from me you lazy ass copper!" Steve shouts. He knew all about Tim forgetting to clean his gun that one time and it almost cost him his life.

Maggie stood in between both men. She heard what Steve said and pushed Tim back into Lauren. Tim tried to catch his balance, not wanting to fall on his fiancée, as they two watched Margaret walk over to Steve. Lauren held on to Tim, both emotionally hurt, they watched as Margaret stood in front of Steve. She slapped him with everything she had. He held his cheek, "Don't you dare say anything about my family. You of all people should know what these two mean to me. How dare you... How dare you, damn it!" Margaret was fuming and tears falling from her eyes. "I loved you, and I am so glad I didn't have a child with you because you are not the person I would want to raise a child with. I'm glad I'm in love with someone else-" She stopped short knowing they were the only two that knew she was in love with someone else. "Get out... Get out of our lives, I don't EVER want to see your face again!"

Steve storms out of the house not having really anywhere to go, Margaret looks over at Tim and Lauren. He looked like he could kill Steve right now. Lauren was holding Tim by the side of his work shirt, her head resting on his back. Maggie couldn't see the tears but knew they were there. "Lauren... Lauren I'm sorry for what Steve said it was so out of line even for him. I can't apologize enough," Margaret said trying to apologize. Tim just stares at his cousin.

"Maggie let's just get on with our day," Tim said a little angry at her for bringing Steve to his and Lauren's place, but he knew in the end she was standing up for them and not her ex-husband.

"Tim please I didn't mea..." Tim stopped her before she could continue.

"I know Maggie, please let's just get on with our day. Also, I don't want to see his face in this house again. You talk shit about my fiancée like that I don't even wanna see their face in my house again."

She nodded, that's all she could do. She had hurt her cousin and her best friend. Tears flooded Maggie's eyes. "Timmy, can I borrow your old bike, please?"

"Yeah it's fine, just bring it back one piece."

More tears filled her eyes and many fell. Maggie hung her head and walked to her room, before she left the room, she said "Thank you, I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Maggs," Tim called.

She stopped but didn't turn her body around, just her head slightly.

"Hey I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings it's just... You know... I'm not mad at you," Tim apologized.

Maggie nodded; she swallowed hard, "I know you're not. We are family, we'll be ok." With that she walked away into her room and shut the door.

He turned around and took Lauren in a hug holding her tight as she cried. He rubbed her back as her sobs became louder and louder. Tim couldn't help but lose his battle to his own tears falling down his cheek. When Lauren was calm enough they both wiped their faces and headed to work.

When Tim showed up at the lab, Ryan and Eric both whistled at him. "Hey, look whose rolling into work late." Ryan said.

"Little too much fun with the fiancée?" Eric asked giving him a wink.

"Save it Delko alright. I just wanna get to work and do my job," Speed growled.

"Right behind you son. I heard about this morning. Are you alright? He's gone now right? Where's Maggie?"

Tim sighed; "Yeah, Maggie is out on my old bike, the jack ass is somewhere, but I couldn't really give a shit. I'm fine, just not in a really good mood, and well Lauren is alright. But I know you talked to her."

"I'll be in the office if you need me." Horatio said and walked out.

Ryan turned to Tim, "Maggie knows how to ride?"

Eric rolled his eyes, and said, "Her husband came to your house?"

"Yeah he did Delko and if it wasn't for Maggie I'd be sitting in jail cell and charged with murder."

Seeing how agitated he was Eric dropped the conversation. But Ryan pressed it further. "When did Maggie learn to ride a motorcycle?"

"She's always known how to Wolfe. If you'll excuse I would like to get to work so I can get the hell out of here.

Ryan dismissed his next thought and the three men continued on their work.

****A month and a half later****

Lauren and Maggie had made up and Tim and Maggie talked it out and were ok. That night was the bachelorette party. The ladies where in for some good fun of presents and then going out to Club Descent.

"I think we should do presents what do you think guys?" Maggie asks with a wicked grin on her face. They had played naughty games and were all in comfy clothes. They would all get ready later together. The boys were having their bachelor party tonight and if they were sober enough, they would make it out to the bar with the girls. Lauren's friends from school, her fellow interior design colleagues/friends, Natalia, Calleigh, and Alexx where there. But there was someone missing. Margaret knew who she was and the person had called her earlier tell her she would be there later. Just then the doorbell rang. Lauren looked at Maggie and then Virginia and back to Maggie again. "Well don't just stand there go answer the door. I got everything under control," Maggie said with another wicked grin.

Lauren sighed and headed to the front door. She could see someone standing out there but couldn't make out who it was since all she could see was a silhouette. She pulled open the door and saw Megan Donner standing there. "Oh my gosh, Megan!" Lauren squealed.

She reaches out and takes her Megan in a hug. "Tim is gonna be so happy to see you. I'm so glad you're here Megan. I missed you."

"It's good to see you again, and yeah I haven't you guys in a long time. When I heard you and Tim were getting married I couldn't miss that," Megan said still hugging Lauren.

"So you're gonna be here for the wedding then?" Lauren asked breaking the hug.

"Yeah I'm here for a week and a half. I'm visiting my family to."

"Well come on in, we are just about to do presents!"

Lauren got some pretty useful things. Condoms, lube, massage gels, books on good marriages. Virginia left Margaret's present for last, she kind of didn't want to know what she got her "Daughter" but she was very curious how she could top the satin sheets and edible body pant and Kama Sutra book she got for them at the bridal shower. Everyone waited for this present, Lauren was so excited.

She opened up Margaret's present in it was The Seduction Cookbook, Maggie said she had tried almost all the meals in the book, and she loved them. She had suggested everyone get it, except Calleigh. Maggie had to tell her she got her one too. Maggie also got Lauren edible male and female underwear and a remote control butterfly toy. Everyone looked at it; no one really knew what it was. Margaret spoke up, "Wait, does no one know what this magical gift is?" She looked around and the women shook their heads no. "Amateurs… no one plays with sex toys? Calleigh? Megan? Come on, one of you has to."

"Toys are for those who can't get any." Natalia said smugly.

"Well, then you should be an expert at this. But toys are more fun with partners!" Margaret raised an eyebrow and half smiled. Natalia was jealous of Margaret because she had guys hanging off her and she didn't have to try, and the one time she goes out on a respectable date, all he did was talk about Margaret. Ryan just couldn't stop talking about Margaret and how he didn't like how she was going out with her husband again. "Anyway ladies, this is a remote control vibrator. Laur, you could be in the kitchen and Timmy could be here in the living room and press a button. It feels amazing, especially when you're not expecting it!"

"Wait, so they go off at the same time?" Lauren asked confused much like everyone else.

"It's a remote control, he presses a button and the butterfly that is on you goes off."

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" Lauren asked laughing hysterically.

Margaret laughed, "Yep, and it feels ssssoooooo good!" Now all the party guests were laughing and asking Maggie more info about it.

"Maggie only you. That is hilarious. Life would most definitely be dull without you in it. Thanks couzy-in-law."

"No problem, honey!" She winked and smiled. "Now shall we get ready and meet the boys?"

"Yes, and let's get the alcohol flowing," Lauren said getting up to grab the bottle of wine on the end table, but was stopped. She had tripped over her sweat pants, well Tim's old ones that said Columbia University on them; she might as well be drunk already. She fell flat on her stomach.

Everyone laughed as Maggie and Vee helped her up. The house was buzzing with music bumping and women chatting away. Calleigh and Maggie were in her bedroom where Calleigh was asking her more about the butterfly toy and the cookbook. When everyone was ready they jumped into the Hummer Limos that Horatio ordered for them. Lauren was wearing a strapless black dress that came to about two to three inches below her back side. Margaret wore a strapless ocean blue dress that was about mid thigh, it accented her eyes perfectly; it also accented her breasts and showed off her broken heart tattoo.

A while later the guys still hadn't shown up and Lauren was, well, let's just say she was buzzed for now. She was about to ask where the guys were but as if right on cue they came walking in the door.

"Well it's about damn time boys. I thought maybe you guys were already wasted and passed out on the floor or something," Lauren said holding onto Margaret for balance.

"I'll take my fiancée and her sexiness now. Thank you ladies for keeping an eye on her... Come on hot stuff I need a beer," Tim said slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Nelly's song _Hot in Herre_ came on. Margaret watched her cousin and best friend. She knew this was one of Lauren's favorite songs. When the engaged couple were waiting at the bar Lauren started dirty dancing. The girl was only buzzed. Margaret just laughed and continued to watch for a moment before heading to find Calleigh or whoever.

THe girls had been looking for Lauren and the guys had been looking for Tim. They found off the back a little. Lauren leaning up against a wall and Tim in front of her making out like no tomorrow. Justin Timberlake's song _Rock Your Body_ blasting through the club. Margaret and Calleigh ran over to them and pulled Lauren away. Tim seemed mad but neither woman cared. "HEY! You guys what the hell was that for? I was making out with Speedo!" Lauren shouts over the music.

"Shut up and dance with us!" Maggie said as her favorite song, _Knock You Down_ by Keri Hilson, came on. She looked around the bar and finally found the one person she's wanted to see since Steve left. Her own face dropped knowing he heard the news of what happened more than a month ago. They hadn't hung out like they usually did. Only in groups, they didn't get to talk about how much she hurt him by being with Steve. Something in her made her hate herself for doing that to him, seeing him in pain, pain she put there. She wasn't denying her feelings for him, to herself, to her friends, that's a different story. Her friends saw Ryan, and saw both of their facial expressions change. Margaret turned and continued dancing. Calleigh turned her back around and said, "Talk to him. Stop denying your feelings for him."

Margaret looked at all her friends, "I don't have feelings for Ry-"

"Oh, shut up. Since the two of you met you had an instant connection. Just talk to him and humor us. Let your feelings for him show." Lauren said drunkenly as she lightly pushed her future cousin-in-law. Margaret turned and looked at them. They all gave her the stare down; she looked over at Ryan again and turned back to her girls.

She smiled, "Thanks for not pushing me." They all nodded and Margaret started to walk over to him. By the time she made her way through the crowd he was talking to a cute little black haired beauty. Margaret tapped the much younger woman on the shoulder. She bent down to her ear and looked Ryan in the eyes, "He's too old for you sweet pea."

"I don't think so bitch, I saw him first. Go find someone else to fuck." The girl turned around to finish talking to Ryan. Margaret's eye caught Ryan's looking over her body, but as soon as their eyes met his went back to the much younger girl.

Margaret bent down to the girl's ear again and whispered. Once again Margaret never took her eyes off of Ryan. Who would have thought that all that time holding in her feelings for him would make her do something so ballsy. The younger girl turned to the older woman and walked away.

"I was talking to her, she was really nice."

"Oh, what was her name?"

He stumbled on his words and finally gave up, "It doesn't matter, and you're back with your ex-husband who is a big douche bag. Sorry if you don't want to hear it but he is, Tim told me the story. He just wants you back because you are more financially stable then he is at the moment. I can't believe someone as smart and as beautiful as you would even think of going back to a guy like that. You're an asshole if you do…"

"Hey! Don't ever call me an asshole, and to think I was actually going to tell you how I felt about you!" She was fuming, and started to turn and walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"All you want to feel, is you getting laid. You don't care about me, otherwise I would have been in your bed already." He paid the bartender and walked out. Margaret stood there as the pain of his words came to show on her face, the girls had watched the whole thing and went over to comfort her. Lauren went to put her hand on Margaret's arm.

"Don't touch me." She yelled with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the bar. She looked left and right for him and found him not that far away, she ran after him a bit and yelled. "You think I'm a man eater? It's not true Ryan Wolfe." He stopped and she took a deep breath in, "I slept with John as my rebound guy, to get over Steve, our relationship was nothing more than sex and someone on the outside, someone other than my family to talk to."

"You could have talked to me." Hurt resonated in his voice. A few tears escaped her eyes as the only thing on the street that they heard were her heels clicking as she got closer to him.

"I needed someone that I never meet, someone who didn't look at me the way you did when we first met, with so much passion, love. I couldn't do that to you." He turned around to face her.

"Fine a meaningless; sex filled relationship, then what about your ex-husband? Aren't you two together? I saw you two at the restaurant; you were toasting your marriage." They were about five feet away from each other. She looked down. "See, I knew it."

"We're not!" She yelled as she picked her head back up to have her blue eyes be met by his hazel ones. He went to speak but she beat him to it. "He wanted me back and I couldn't. I told him I didn't love him. He wanted something familiar. I told him I couldn't be that for him anymore. Yes, we slept together, once, but it… it was just good bye sex. Then he called Lauren a horrible name and I kicked him out. Obviously Timmy didn't tell you the whole story!"

"You don't love him anymore?"

Looking at him, Margaret's eyes started tearing and some tears spilled over and down her cheeks, her chin quivered, she licked her lips and bit the bottom one. "How could I when I am in love with someone else?" Her eyes showing him everything he needed to know it was him she was speaking of. Margaret whispered as Ryan closed the gap between them. "That's why you were never in my bed, I respected you too much."

He put his one hand up to cup her face and she leaned into it. "I respect you so much, which is why I never made a move, plus I was too scared that I wasn't your type. I never felt this way about any woman as I do about you. I would've waited for you forever. I'm sorry I said horrible things to you, I just-"

Margaret interrupted him, "Ry, shut up and kiss me already." She said with a smile. He blushed and ducked his head and placed a small kiss on her lips, and another and one more. He smiled brightly against their lingering lips and she granted him access into her mouth. It was a kiss that was like no other either had experienced, it was spine tingling. Margaret's hands slowly moved from his big upper arms to the back of his head and into his hair. His hand fell from her face and met his other one around her slender waist. She leaned back a little and Ryan leaned with her to catch her lips couldn't and opened his eyes. She smiled at him and her hands fell to his chest. Something caught her eye and she looked back at him again. "Take a walk with me." They walked down to the end of the boardwalk. Margaret leaned against the railing and gave a 'come hither' smile to a man she fully enjoyed kissing, she wondered if he was really good at kissing she could only imagine what he was like in bed. Ryan put his hands on either side of her body, trapping her in between the railing and his body. He looked at her and tried to figure out why she brought him here.

"The girls will worry where you are. I mean I don't mind cause I know where you are, but…"

"They'll call if they are worried." Smiling, her eyes moved to look into both his eyes and then down to his mouth, as her mouth still smiling, opened slowly, he took this opportunity to kiss her again.

Breaking for oxygen he asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Margaret took a deep breath and looked down; when she looked back she held her wedding ring in between her index finger and thumb of her right hand. He looked at the ring and then at her. "You were right; I needed time, acceptance that my marriage was over and someone who believed in me, that I can move on from it, and find someone that's much better and loves me." She looked at the ring and looked back at him and placed a small chaste kiss to his lips and threw her ring behind her into the ocean. He hugged her, held her tight, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much it scares me. It just hit me and I wasn't ready for it."

"You think I was? I come down to Miami to start my life over and meet my cousin's coworkers and fall in love? I wasn't even divorced yet." Ryan laughed and Margaret nestled into his chest, her new favorite sound was his laugh and the sound of his heart. "Ry, umm you don't have to, but do you want to sleep over? I bought a condo and haven't told Lauren and Tim yet, there's nothing in it but a bed and some of my appliances."

He laughed again "Hmmm I get a chance to know something before the cousins. I didn't bring anything to sleep in." She blushed.

"I can sleep in my boxers, but how about we just take things slow?"

Slow, something Margaret was not used to, but for him she was willing to go at a snail's pace if he wanted to.

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms, and it was magical. Last night was full of getting-to-know-you better, nothing sexual. They cuddled and feel asleep. Margaret had to get back to Lauren and Tim's they still had a lot to do for the wedding next week. She called Lauren and asked her to pick her up.

"Can't wait to see you and the rest of your hidden tattoos." He said as he kissed her, rendering her body into mush.

She blushed and smiled, "I can't wait to see you and your two tattoos again either. How about tonight, here, around 9?"

"How about tonight, here around 7:30ish and I make you dinner." She nodded as she kissed him and he walked to his apartment about a block away.

Lauren pulled up five minutes later. Margaret was waiting outside for her. When she got in the car Lauren couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, so this isn't where Ryan lives, so who does? And what happened to you and Ryan? You guys had a big fight in the club, I've never seen him so mad. And when I text you to ask you where you are don't text me back that you are safe and not to worry. I almost had Dad come out and look for you." Lauren looked over at her best friend, who was looking out the car window and had a slight smile on her face. "Hey, answer me." Margaret put her left hand up to her temple to rub it. In shock, "Maggs… where is your ring?"

Margaret just looked at her best friend and said "It's a private matter, please don't be mad at me, but right now I just don't want to talk about it. Please just let me enjoy my morning. Oh, I won't be home tonight for dinner. I'm umm, I'm meeting an old friend, and I won't be back tonight."

"What the fuck? Why are you so secretive all of a sudden? Who are you seeing tonight?"

"You trust me right?" Lauren nodded. "Then just let it bet for now, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Please don't be mad… I just-" she paused and turned to the window and whispered, "I just don't want to fall back on my face again."

"At least tell me whose condo building this is. That could be my wedding present!"

Margaret laughed, "I already bought you a wedding present. And the condo… The condo is mine." She smiled and looked at her best friend.

"When we are done with last minute things, you are giving me a tour!"

The next day Lauren calls to ask Margaret to come over for lunch that day and for some wedding stuff. She looked in her recent calls and pressed the call button. It rang twice and finally it was picked up.

"Wolfe."

Lauren looked at the phone, it definitely said 'Maggie 00:00:05', "Ryan?"

"Lauren? Why are you calling me?" Maggie shot up out of bed and looked at the phone. She grabbed the phone from him.

"Lauren?"

"Where are you?" was all Lauren could muster up to say.

"My condo, why?" Maggie said as if nothing happened.

"I just heard Ryan's voice."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah that.... Please explain."

The phone went silent. Margaret felt her heart pounding in her chest. She looked over at Ryan, he nodded. "Umm..." She nervously laughed, "Ryan and I are, Ryan and I are hanging out."

"Um Maggie, it's quarter to seven in the MORNING," Lauren responds with emphasis on the word morning.

"Oh, it is? Hmm, yeah it is." Margaret sighed.

Ryan rubbed her back and said "Tell her, I know you want to, just tell her not to tell Tim." He kissed her on the forehead and was about to jump in the shower, Lauren heard every word.

"Ryan and I talked the other night, that's who I was with. We are going to give 'us' a try." Margaret added, "Laur, don't tell Timmy. I don't want him to kill Ryan yet, we haven't had sex yet."

"Hey Maggie, hey Ryan," Tim said taking a sip of his coffee then placed the empty mug in the sink. Lauren had the phone a speaker.

"Ugh, you could have told me I was on speaker phone. Hi Timmy! Please don't give Ry the third degree, we haven't done anything yet, we just had dinner. We are... we're taking things slow."

"If I _knew_ you and Ryan were 'together' then I wouldn't have put the speaker phone on."

"I didn't, we didn't want to tell anyone yet."

"Well then I would have no idea of knowing."

"I know. I'm sorry. Tell Timmy Ry's going to be a little late for work. He helped me decorate my tree for Christmas last night and we had a lot to drink."

"Sure thing Maggie. I'll just tell that to Horatio. 'H, Ryan is gonna be late he had too much to drink last night.'" Tim said laughing.

"Timothy, that is not funny! You know you could be more supportive that your cousin is finally really happy for the first time in two years."

"Chill out Maggie I was just joking. I'll think of something."

"Fine, thank you, and please no teasing him at work today. Lauren, take me off speaker so we can talk privately."

"No need, I'm off to work. See ya later babe," Tim said then gave Lauren a five second kiss before letting her go.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait, wait, wait, so Wolfe answered her phone? Classic. Now he's late because they drank too much but didn't have sex yet? That's great ammo Speed!" Eric said in the locker room laughing with Tim about what happened earlier this morning.

"Yes it is Delko," Tim said clipping his badge to his pants pocket.

"But your cousin, I mean I've heard stories about her from Cal, no sex really?"

"Maybe she really likes him and wanted to wait. I have no clue Delko. I don't really ask her about that stuff."

"Maybe." Eric chuckled a bit, "Only Wolfe!" They went about their business and needed a break. The two met in the break room for coffee when Ryan walked in. "Well, well, if it isn't Wolverine himself!"

"Have fun last night Wolfe," Tim said grinning.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I had to take care of something this morning."

"Sure Wolfe, sure you did," Eric said pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Ryan turned around and stood there looking at the two men. "Listen, I had to do things this morning."

"Alright Wolverine, we get it." Tim and Eric look at one another and grin.

"Get what guys, there is nothing to get." Ryan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You said you had things to do so we believe you," Tim said.

"Good, good, now we can drop it. So what's going on? What are you getting the fiancées for Christmas?"

"Lauren wants a new camera since hers broke a while back, and few other little things she wanted," Tim said checking his phone; he had felt it vibrate against his leg.

"Yeah, I'm getting Cal one of those three diamond necklaces. Every time we watch those commercials I can see it in her eyes, she wants it." Eric said with his infamous smile as he thought about her. "Why Wolfe, you have someone you need to buy a gift for?" He said smiling again at Tim.

Ryan didn't know what to say he was just trying to make small talk. He was saved when Horatio came in saying they had a call out.

Maggie and Lauren are at the dress shop getting her last fitting. They were waiting for the right moment to talk about what happened this morning. Maggie was looking a little uneasy. Lauren noticed.

"You okay Maggie?" Lauren asked while waiting for the consultant lady to bring her dress out.

"I think so, I really wasn't ready for you to find out about Ryan and me. We really wanted to keep it quiet, at least till after your wedding."

Lauren chuckled a little. "Why would you wanna hide it? I'm happy for you and Ryan, but mostly you. You seem happy around Ryan and it's about damn time."

Maggie smiled thinking about him. "Yeah, I am. He makes me really happy." She had a glow around her when she talked about him. "I do need your help, the whole sex thing... You know I'm a very active person, so going slow for me is crazy. What do I do?"

"Well, you know Tim and I didn't have sex until like six years into our relationship. I guess it all depends on how you feel. I mean if you feel that you're ready for it." Lauren paused as another dress consultant walked by. "I'm not you so I couldn't really tell you. I've only had one boyfriend all my life and I'm marrying him in a week."

"I'm ready, it's Ryan that wants to go slow, and I guess I want what he wants. I'm really happy for you and Timmy! I can't believe he's the one. You've really lucked out. Most people go their whole life not finding the one. Do you think if I ask Ry if we should exchange Christmas gifts and he says yes, could you help me with a gift?"

"Yeah, he's amazing... If Ryan wants to take it slow then I would say just talk to him and yeah if he wants to do gifts I'll help."

Margaret smiled. She got out her cell and started a new text. "What are you getting Timbo?"

"Hold that thought Terri just brought my dress out."

"Oh, try it on, and bring your ass out here." She finished her text. She smiled. Lauren came out and Maggie's eyes went wide again, she bit her lip and smiled, this was _the_ dress. "Laur, you look amazing!"

"Thanks... I love my dress. I think the back is my favorite."

"Yes the back is very you, and very sexy! Turn around again." Lauren did as she was told. Maggie's phone beeped for an incoming message. She looked at it and closed her eyes and smiled. Terri started her last alterations as Lauren stood there like a mannequin.

"Laurie, I need help with a gift. Hey, you think Tim told Eric?"

Terri told Lauren to turn around for a moment. She looked at her friend and said, "Yeah I do. They've probably started teasing him to."

"Boys, will be boys. I hope they aren't being too mean to Ryan." Maggie said with a smile.

* * *

After a day of wedding stuff and alterations, Maggie went to the storage space to get more of her stuff. When she returned she changed and was dressed in a skin tight tank top and sweatpants that were rolled down on her hips and rolled up on her calves. She was putting stuff away when she heard the door bell. She looked out her peep hole and went to open the door with a confused look. She saw her favorite flowers. "Ryan?"

"I got these for you, your favorite; lilies if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, come in. I was just trying to put more stuff aw-" He stopped her from talking by kissing her. She was taking by surprise.

Ryan pulled away just a little. "Hi, I missed you today."

Margaret responded back breathlessly, "Hi to you too." Her lips curled upwards. "Hmm, you missed me huh? I might have missed you too." He smiled at her and his beautiful hazel eyes sparkled. "Come help me find a vase, babe." Margaret had noticed her slip of the tongue, but it just felt so natural.

"Oh, I've been upgraded from Ry to babe now huh? I like it, babe." When he called her babe, Margaret's cheeks reddened and a small smile graced her lips. She looked around the room at the different boxes labeled. "Which one are you looking for?"

"Umm, I think it says 'fragile' or 'good china'." They looked around for a bit until she found it. "It's over here. Help me?"

"Sure babe…. Huh, just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?" He smiled as he came closer to her. He helped by clearing a path to the box. "How did you get these boxes in here? Some of them are heavy."

"One of the guys offered to help me." She said nonchalantly. "He said a pretty lady like myself, could use a hand." Margaret laughed as she pulled the vase out and turned around when he didn't laugh. She looked at him with concern. Jealousy was written all over his face. "Never took you for the jealous type Ryan Joseph Wolfe." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. In between kisses she told him, "At the end… of the day… you're… the only one… I… want."

He looked at her for sincerity. He found it, deep in her eyes, smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I never was the jealous type till I met you, Margaret Aurora Corderra." He smiled and ducked his head to kiss her again.

* * *

Tim stirred a little and opened his eyes. It took him a minute to realize that today was Christmas. Last night Lauren made him forget even what year it's was. Propping his head up he rested it on his hand which was held up by his elbow and watched his soon-to-be wife sleep peacefully. Lauren was laying flat on her stomach hands sprawled on top of her pillow and her head facing him; the sheets only covering her bottom half. He continueed to watch her sleep for a little while before planting many soft kisses on her lips.

Lauren opened her eyes and smiled. She returned his many kisses. "Merry Christmas Speedo."

"Merry Christmas Angel," Tim said back cupping the right side of her face; he leaned in for a ten second kiss. He loved her kisses.

"What time is it?" Lauren asked scooting closer to Tim's warm body.

He looked over Lauren shoulder, to look at the clock, "Ten in the morning."

Lauren's eyes went wide. "Timmy we have to get going. We only have six hours till everyone is here. I knew I should have set the alarm." Lauren rubbed her hands over her face in frustration then started making her way out of bed but Tim grabbed her around her waist.

"Babe, chill out that's plenty of time to cook the ham and everything else. Plus we aren't eating at 4 p.m. sharp. Please relax it's Christmas and I wanna give you your first present." Tim pulled her close to him and started kissing her neck making Lauren giggle. After a little rumpity rump between the sheets Tim and Lauren exchanged gifts. First Lauren was given hers and when she saw the camera she just practically knocked Tim off their sofa. Now came Tim's present. She picked up the small oblong shaped box and handed it to him. She watched him open the box and take out a white envelope. He looked at her confused and not knowing what was inside. Lauren gave him a smile telling him to go on.

Tim ran his fingers under the back ripping open the seal. He looked in and saw some kind of tickets. "What are these for Lauren?"

"Just look and see," she said feeling tears come to her eyes. Tim does what he was told and looked at the tickets. It was a round trip to Sweden,

He turned his head to see his fiancée and finds tears falling from her blue eyes. "A trip to Sweden," was all he could get out.

Lauren nods her head; "Yeah, I um..." She sniffled and continued, "I uh, knew you and... You and Andy wanted to go see the world so..." She sniffled again and wiped more tears away. "So I thought we could fulfill that dream and start in Sweden... I know Andy would have wanted you to go on and get the chance of a life time. Something he would never be able to." Lauren swallowed hard and the tears kept flowing.

Andy was Tim's best friend and after he suffered a snowmobile accident on their senior class trip. Andy had been paralyzed; their dreams of seeing Europe were crushed. During Tim's freshman year at Columbia University Andy died on the operating table during surgery.

Tim was crushed and hadn't suffered a loss like that before. All Lauren could do was being there for him when he felt like the world was ending. "Andy…" was all Tim could get out. He felt the tears form in the corners of his eyes then trickle down him cheek. Lauren knew he loved his gift he didn't need to say anything. She saw it in his eyes. "We should call his parents I haven't talked to them in a while." Lauren nodded and scooted closer to him. Turning her head he plants a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you I love it." Lauren smiled and snuggled closer to him. What Tim didn't know was that Andy's parents were here and they would be coming over later that night.

The doorbell rang breaking Lauren and Tim thoughts of Andy. "I wonder who that could be. Your parents aren't supposed to be here for another hour or so," Lauren said looking confused. Tim shrugged his shoulders. Lauren got up to answer the door, but made sure the tears were wiped away from her face.

Lauren opened the door and gasped. "Mom, Dad, Mr and Mrs Dillinger, we weren't expecting you for another hour." The four adults explained how they couldn't wait anymore. They wanted to spend time with their family, and knew Lauren would need help.

"Hope you have finished opening gifts sweetie, we don't want to impose." Tim's mom said.

"Um, yeah we just finished about five minutes ago," Lauren said softly. She hugged Tim's parents and brother, Patrick, and then hugged Andy's parents. "It's so good to see you guys again. It's been a long time. Tim and I miss you like a lot."

"I know we miss you too and congratulations are in order. You and Timmy are getting married in a few days," Mrs. Dillinger said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah we are. Did you get our invitation?"

"Yes, we did, and we wouldn't miss it for the world. Andy wouldn't let us," Mr. Dillinger said. Lauren hugged Andy's parents and when she let them go she heard footsteps behind her. Tim had finished cleaning up the living room.

"Timmy!" Mrs. Dillinger gasped. The last time she was him was five years ago in a hospital bed, unconscious. She and her husband didn't know if he would make it through. They never even had a chance to see him wake up. The two had to leave and go back to New York for business reasons. Tim smiled at his best friend's parents. He didn't need to say anything. Tim embraced Mr. Dillinger first and then Mrs. Dillinger who held onto him tight much like she did her own son, now an angel in heaven.

Tim's parents headed back to the car to bring in the rest of their things, Lauren stood behind Tim rubbing his back. 'This was one emotional Christmas,' Lauren thought to herself.

* * *

Ryan got up half past 9 in the morning. He reached over to cuddle with his best girl; the couple still hadn't consummated their relationship yet. She wasn't there, he got up and looked for her and found her in his kitchen. Margaret heard him coming and went to meet him under the mistletoe hanging over the kitchen doorway. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart. Mmm smells good in here. You've been up for a while haven't you?"

"No, I was up late last night. When you went to bed, I made all the dough's so most of the cookies are done and we just have to decorate." Maggie had turned to put the last batch of cookies in the oven. When she turned around, he was leaning against the kitchen door jam, arms crossed. She asked him what was he doing and he had told her that she was so cute being 'Holly Homemaker'. She rolled her eyes, went up to him, uncrossed his arms and linked their fingers and put his arms around her back. She kissed him, and they remained close like that. "Ready to meet my Aunt and Uncle and my other cousin?"

He nodded and kissed her a little longer than before. "So what's our game plan for today, opening our presents, helping my sexy girlfriend finish her cookies, then dinner and presents at Tim and Lauren's?"

"Yep, and I have to go home and shower before, and are we coming back here tonight?" Ryan nodded, "So I need to bring clothes for work tomorrow."

"Let's open presents now. I can't wait." Ryan said eyes sparkling.

"Something tells me you were an anxious kid on Christmas morning!"

"Come on." He said dragging her into his living room, hands still joined, Margaret giggled.

They opened their gifts; Ryan had gotten Margaret a beautiful pair of pearl dangling earrings. Margaret had gotten Ryan, four button up shirts, two solid colors and two striped. Also two beautiful ties a solid and a striped one. Both had said they would wear their gifts tonight for dinner. All of a sudden the door bell rang. Ryan went to answer the door, with Maggie holding his hand behind him. Ryan opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"Mom, Dad, Danny, Audrey what are you doing here?" Ryan said.

"Uncle Ryan! Uncle Ryan!" Two little boys screamed, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Baby boy, aren't you going to let us in?" Ryan's mother said.

"Come in, come in." Ryan moved back and looked at Maggie with surprise.

"We haven't seen you in a while and thought we would surprise yo-, and who is this hiding behind you?"

"Mom, family, this is Margaret I to-"

"Maggie Corderra?" Ryan's brother Danny asked. Margaret nodded her head.

"How do you kn-" Margaret started to speak.

"Ry Bread has been telling us about you for a long time now."

Margaret looked at Ryan who had a small blush on his face. Maggie smiled a bit until his mother, Caroline, spoke up.

"I didn't know you two were… I thought the last thing you said was that she was getting back together with her ex-husband?"

"I thought she was, but we talked and thought giving "us" a try would be a good idea."

Caroline smiled slightly and walked in to his house. The six adults sat down and talked, Ryan had let his family know that he and Maggie had plans this evening but tomorrow after Maggie gets home from work they were all theirs. The two boys, Drake, 6, and Louis, 3, where watching TV. Ryan's family asked Margaret about her job, they didn't care for Ryan's last girlfriend, Erica Sikes, the news reporter. Margaret argued that she was different, reporting the news was a dirty job. Audrey, Danny's wife asked if she could help Margaret who excused herself to finish the cookies for later that evening.

"Wolf pack huh?"

"Yeah, I guess they really hold up to their last name."

"Yeah, I got it too."

The two laughed. "Can I ask you something?" Audrey nodded. "What has Ryan said about me, I wasn't even aware he said anything to anyone."

She sighed, "Ryan is a man in love. Caroline didn't like it because, well it's too fast. She, we don't know you. Caroline's a bitch at first but if she likes you, you'll know. But you seem to be a charming, lovely woman, who seems to be in love with my brother-in-law."

Margaret blushed. "I think it was love at first sight for both, I've been hiding my feelings for so long, I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready to say those words to him."

"You've got a good head on your shoulders and a big heart in your chest. You and Ryan are meant for each other. I was the same way with Dan. It will come."

Margaret smiled and Audrey went back in to check on her boys. Ryan came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and was excited that his family was here. Margaret was too, for his sake. They lived up in Massachusetts and rarely got to see each other. Caroline walked into the kitchen and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know where there is a great hotel around here, the boys are getting crazy and you need to get ready for your dinner."

Ryan let go of Margaret and gave her a kiss, he helped his mom and got them out the door.

"Hey." He said standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, your family is nice."

"They seem to like you."

"I guess, we'll know more tomorrow. Hurry up, I have to go home and shower."

"Why don't you shower here? I've got soap, shampoo and conditioner."

Margaret rolled her eyes, and they packed up the cookies and left his apartment.

* * *

Ryan and Maggie rang the door bell at Lauren and Tim's place. The door opened and Lauren appeared in the doorway. "Merry Christmas, Sweetie! We brought cookies and presents. Sorry we are late but we had unexpected visitors." Margaret said as she hugged Lauren and walked in.

"It's okay, Dad and Virginia just got here." Lauren said hugging Ryan.

"Great, the rest of my family is here I presume?" She asked taking Ryan's hand as they walked in to where everyone else was. Everyone said their hellos to the newest and final couple to arrive.

"Maggie, you look good, I hope this young man is taking care of you." Richard, Tim's dad and Margaret's uncle said.

"Uncle Richie…" Maggie said blushing and looking at Ryan.

"Richard, don't embarrass her like that, I'm sure Ryan is a very nice man." Barbara said.

The big group of friends and family all get settled back into living room to chat before the finishing touches on dinner needed to be finished. "So, Timmy what did Lauren get you for Christmas. She never got a chance to tell me at the dress shop," Maggie asked.

Tim looked at his soon-to-be wife and gave a half smile. "A round trip for two to Sweden."

"Oh that's nice, like a post-wedding get-away?" Ryan asked, Margaret squeezed his leg.

"Uh... no not really..." Tim said not knowing what to say. He felt an overwhelming emotion come over him. He didn't want his friends and family to see him like this. Tim gets up and heads to his and Lauren's bedroom.

Ryan looked at Margaret confused, she looked at him and half smiled. She squeezed his leg again and looked at her family and Lauren. Lauren got up and started to walk, Margaret got up as well and Lauren looked at her and shook her head and continued to walk to her bedroom. Margaret reached out for Ryan's hand, when she felt his in hers, she sat down. "Tim and his best friend, Andy," she nodded towards his parents, "umm they-"

"Timmy and Andy always talked about traveling the world together. But then my son, he," Mrs. Dillinger started. Her husband grabbed her hand and they exchanged a look. With tears in her eyes she finished. "My son was going to be operated on, but it was his time to leave us." When Mrs. Dillinger finished, tears were in the eyes that knew the full story.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ryan said wrapping his arm around his girlfriend; he ran his hand over her back to soothe her. The room was silent for awhile, while everyone regained composure.

Over in the master bedroom Lauren quietly knocked on the door. "Timmy, baby you okay," Lauren said quietly entering their room. Lauren found him staring out the window on the east wall of the room. "Hey, you okay babe?" Lauren walked up next to him and linked her arm with his.

Tim swallowed hard. "I feel like an idiot," he said as tears started rolling down his unshaven face. _'What is wrong with me?' _Tim asked himself.

Lauren looked confused. "Why? You're not an idiot."

"Lauren, I started crying in front of everyone. I'm not supposed to cry!" She could see him getting upset and it made her sad. This whole men aren't supposed to cry thing was ridiculous. They had feelings as well and shouldn't feel ashamed to show it.

"No one saw it except me, but it doesn't matter babe. You and Andy were close and losing him was hard for you. I think now after so many years you've, I guess, became numb to the fact he's gone." Lauren rubbed the side of his arm. "There's nothing to feel stupid about. It's okay to cry. They understand."

"I guess I was just living up to the Tim Speedle that everyone thinks I am," Tim said with a half smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah you're not just a cynical ass and hard headed. You have a warm and fuzzy heart too."

The two were in a deep embrace they didn't even hear the door open. "Ok you two, Margaret and Ryan put dinner on the table, you can enjoy each other later." Virginia said as she smiled.

While everyone ate and talked about the food and what a wonderful job Lauren did at cooking, Ryan couldn't help but feel bad about before. "Hey Tim, I'm sorry about your friend."

"It's ok Wolfe."

"Hey Maggs, who were you're visitors this morning? Lauren said trying to change the subject quickly.

Maggie picked up her wine glass and took a couple of sips. "Ryan's parents, brother and sister-in-law and his two nephews." She looked around the table and then raised an eyebrow and looked down at her plate.

"I know that look, I've seen it only once before." Barbara started. "When your boyfriend in high school wanted you to meet his parents and you came home that night. You didn't know if they liked you, but you had a funny feeling they didn't."

"Well she was right wasn't she, mom?" Barbara nodded, "But I think this is different Maggie, I think you were just shocked, it was sprung on you." Tim stated.

Maggie cleared her throat and grabbed Ryan's hand under the table. "I hope I'm wrong this time." She looked at him and leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. She whispered but everyone heard, "I hope I'm really wrong."

After dinner they had dessert and cleaned up and exchanged their gifts. It was getting late, even though it was still early Margaret, had to work the next day. Lauren gave everyone a few leftovers to take home and everyone said their goodbyes and will see them in a few days at the wedding.

* * *

Ryan and Margaret went back to his place. After she changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants that said "Boston College", obviously Ryan's, she sat on the end of the couch with her knees up and turned to the rest of the couch. He came in from the kitchen after putting some leftovers away and sat next to his beautiful girlfriend. It was still somewhat early so they watched "It's a wonderful life", one of Margaret's favorite Christmas specials. Sometime during the movie he saw her choice of clothes, he smiled. He watched her as she played with her new earrings. "You love your Christmas gift?"

Margaret nodded, "I do, thank you. Do you like yours?" She asked and leaned over to kiss him.

"Yes, but well, the gift I would like to give you can't be wrapped or shown to other people..." He said as he started to kiss her and moved down her jaw, the small spot below her ear and down her neck. He moved his position and hers so he was in between her legs. Her heart started to race, he touched her arm, and it felt like fire. He pulled her down a little so she was half lying down. His one hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it. His hand fell back into her hair, he lightly pulled so her head went back, giving him more access to her neck. Her breath quickened as his other hand gently slid up and down her arm and then along her side, his touch so manly, so gentle, respectful. She shivered as his hand grazed her stomach and her thigh. She restrained her hips from rising. She moved her hands, one to his head as she played with his hair and the other under the top of his button up shirt. She felt his heart beating possibly faster than hers. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as he lightly nipped at the spot below her ear. He kissed his way back up to her lips, kissing her in between his words "I mean… if you don't want… this gift yet… I can wait… for you." He said as his finger tips ran up from her thigh to under her shirt and back down, ever being a true gentleman.

"Ryan, stop, please." She said, her voice slightly shaking.

"Ok… I'm sorry babe." He goes to move away but she caught his arm.

"I want my Christmas gift." She blushed and looked away, she looked back, bit her lip and whispered "But I don't want our first time to be on a couch you've had since college." They both laughed and he got off the couch, before she could get up he scooped her into his arms. Margaret giggled as she put one arm around the back of his neck and linked her fingers of her other hand around the front of him. Ryan carried her into his bedroom while kissing her and both giggled. When her feet touched the ground though her heart began to race again as she took a deep breath in. The mood changed significantly. He went to turn the light out, because he knew she was self conscious. She watched as he was about to turn it off when she reached out for his hand. She smiled and lowered her eyes.

"Leave it on, you always wanted to see my other tattoos." She looked back up at him; her blue eyes sparkled like the sun on the ocean. He moved his hand off the light switch and moved her slowly backwards to his bed. The back of her knees touched the bed and she exhaled. He kissed her quite passionately. His hands slowly moved up her body again and she moaned a little as his hands went under her shirt and over her bra covered breasts. He broke the kiss and watched her as he continued to touch her. Her eyes were closed and mouth opened ever so slightly. He stopped his caressing touch and she opened her eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead, he turned down the bed sheets. Ryan went back to kissing his girlfriend; he slowly lowered her down to the bed. She looked up and him and started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped her. He kissed her and ran his fingers down her sides and on her thighs; he turned his hand and slowly came back up the inside of her thigh. She shivered when he skirted around where she wanted him the most. Ryan's hands went under her shirt, his shirt but she looked too damn cute in it, he wouldn't mind giving it to her, he hiked it up higher and higher, dropping little kisses with every inch of fabric that moved away from her body. Her stomach fluttered as he kissed it and got closer to her breasts. She helped him get her shirt off, her pants came next. He looked at her in her bra and sheer thong underwear, he got to see her other two tattoos that were hidden by her pants. He kissed her and undid her bra; he asked her what the bull's-eye tattoo was for. She had her eyes closed and shook her head.

"You don't want to tell me?"

Still, with her eyes closed, "You'll figure it out."

"Open your eyes." Ryan whispered as he petted her head and kissed her forehead. He kissed down her body and got to her thong. He hooked his fingers and slowly, tantalizingly moved it down her legs. He read her tat that said "True love will find me" and kissed it. He looked at her naked body, it was amazing, and she was gorgeous. "Open your eyes babe, please."

Again she shook her head no. He pleaded with her again. She opened them but didn't look at him. He could tell she was becoming self conscious. He turned her head and she started to close her eyes. "Baby, please look at me." She licked her lips and bit her bottom one. She looked at him, her eyes started to fill with tears. He kissed her collar bone. He looked at her and she did everything she could to hold those tears back. "You are the most beautiful, most gorgeous, stunning human being that I know, inside and out. You should not be ashamed of your body, I don't care if you look like this or a hundred pounds heavier, but it's what's in here that counts." He kissed her heart, right over her tattoo. Tears fell from her eyes and he wiped them away. She smiled and kissed him with a few small kisses.

Just with one more kiss, Maggie had flipped Ryan on his back. He was shocked. "You're a bit over dressed aren't you?" She said wickedly, suddenly gaining power from his words, and her advantage of being on top. She took off his tie vigorously and unbuttoned his cute shirt that she gave him that morning. Next, came his undershirt, where she was met with his tattoos. She remembers laughing the first time she saw them. His left arm had a tattoo of a clown waving a wand riding on a bumble bee, it was from the joker card on an old deck of cards. His other tattoo is a wolf paw print on his chest. He got both when he was "young and stupid." Margaret moved down to his pants. She could already see the effect she had on him, and just for her sake decided to make it more erotic. She undid his belt very slowly while looking at him as he watched her. She unbuttoned his pant button and took his zipper in her teeth, she pulled it down unhurriedly. She finally got his pants off and teased him the way he had done to her. Fingers spread for maximum coverage; she glided over his inner thighs and evaded his bulge, but just barely. He squirmed, she loved it. Finally the last piece of clothing was being removed and discarded with the rest of their clothes, Maggie was surprised. Although Ryan was shorter than his coworkers, he definitely made up for in the bedroom. She crawled up to his mouth and kissed him, passionately, almost violently. He stopped her hips from rocking above him and without warning roughly flipped her back over so she was trapped underneath him. He looked at her as if to say sorry. Her blue eyes grew darker and devilish which matched her smile. He didn't have to say sorry, she had basically told him she was "that type of a woman", someone that liked it rough in bed. His reason for flipping her was he wanted to test his theory on her tattoo. He lowered himself, didn't even bother with his fingers, he tongued her, tasted her. She writhed at his ministrations, he continued faster, he listened to her moans, as they got higher and louder and longer. Now was the time to test his theory, he looked at her and bit down on the bull's-eye. She gripped the bed sheets and screamed. He kissed the area and bit again, Margaret was breathing heavy and he stopped her as her hips tried to rise and she moaned louder and looked at him. He licked at her again; he was addicted to her taste now.

Ryan made his way up to her face, she still was trying to catch her breath, he growled in her ear which went straight to her core. "Hmm, I think I figured it out, my first time." She looked at him and her eyes fluttered. She couldn't speak. Her eyes still very dark, but sparkled, this time like moonbeams on the ocean. She had just enough energy to flip him over again.

She kissed him in the lips then down his jaw, to his ear, where she took his earlobe in her teeth. He inhaled sharply. She lightly scraped her teeth off his earlobe. "Hmm, you think you affected me? I'll make you see stars, Wolverine." She lowered herself onto him. She needed just a minute to get use to his size, it had been a long time, or if she thought about it, ever, that she had someone that large in her. Her eyes shut and her lower muscles tensed. He watched her facial expression. He loved it.

"Make me see the constellations… She-Wolf." That just slipped out of Ryan's mouth. Margaret's eyes opened and narrowed, her nails dug into his shoulders, like claws. It made his body ache for her scratches all over his body. She was a She-Wolf. She rocked her hips, both watching each other's expression as she tried her hardest to achieve what he wanted. He took over and guided her hips faster, moans from her were his new favorite sounds. He did whatever he could to get her to make those sounds. He skillfully turned her so she was yet again on her back. He kissed her violently. She dug her nails in and scraped them down his back, he let out a scream of her name, from the pain and ecstasy that was all due to her. Ryan possessively grabbed her breast, while slowing his own hips, he took her nipple in his mouth and bit and licked and sucked on it. More moans came from this beautiful creature below him. He looked at her and saw her eyes looking at him, they were lightening up and not so wicked, her moans very becoming louder and more frequent. Ryan thrust harder, her breathing quickened, his started to pick up more. Her lips were swollen from being thoroughly kissed. Her eyes fell to his lips; just as her hips rose higher to meet his, her head flew back into the pillow. He pinned her hips down and thrust harder and more quickly, he kissed her before she was about to scream. He loved the fact she was vocal in bed. No other girlfriend of his would allow themselves to scream. Ryan felt her body tense around him; he knew she was very close.

Her breath quickened to a pant like wolves would do on a hot day. He loved it, and knew right then, he would never love anyone else as much as the woman beneath him right now. A couple of more hard, quick thrusts and he put her over the edge. She came with a vengeance, her inner walls tightened around him and with a couple of shallow, long thrusts Ryan fell over as well. His much heavier body quivered above her. He rested his body on his elbows. Their sweaty bodies glistened in the pale light of the bedside table lamp. He pulled out of her, she moaned at the loss. Their breathing calmed and their heart beats slowed to normal rates. He hugged her, her head in between his arm and the crook of his neck; he kissed the top of her head, her hair slick with sweat.

"Wow, I said to show me the constellations, and you showed me the galaxy. I… I lov-"

Margaret put her finger up to his lips. "Please, don't, not yet. I know we said how we felt already, but we haven't said the three words that matter the most. I'm not ready to say them, nor am I ready to hear it. I know you do, know that I do too, in here." She kissed his chest where his heart is.

"Ok, you let me know when you are ready." He smiled and they kissed passionately. Ryan reached over Margaret and turned out the light. "Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Maggie said as she settled into his embrace. He kissed her and couldn't wait for her to see her other present in his bathroom, when she showered in the morning. Shampoo, conditioner and body wash all sweet pea and vanilla scented, her favorite, all on a shelf in his shower caddy with a red ribbon around them. He kissed her shoulder and dreamt about the day he could tell her he loves her.


	11. Chapter 11

****Night Before The Wedding****

Outside the restaurant after the rehearsal dinner Lauren was saying goodbye to Tim because she was sleeping over Margaret's so the couple wouldn't see each other before the wedding. Margaret was telling her Aunt and Uncle about how yesterday went with Ryan's family. Everyone could tell there was a little tension with the new couple. Ryan kept trying to wrap his arms around Margaret's waist but she wouldn't let him. He tried one more time and she spun around and said, "Please just go home, hang out with your family tonight, I've got to get Lauren in my car so I can go home. I need a big glass of wine."

"Fine, see you tomorrow." Ryan said angrily and walked to get a taxi.

"Lauren please stop making out with Tim and let's go, you two have your whole lives to do that."

Lauren and Tim both shot Maggie evil glares. But Maggie glared back looking intensely at them. A few more short kisses and a longer one and they separated, Tim to his bike and Lauren and Maggie to the car. "So, you want to do nails and stuff when we get to your house?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Maggie said just staring at the road ahead of her. It was still really early when they reached Maggie's condo who had changed into her pj's which was a t-shirt and sweatpants. Lauren changed too, into clothes she stole from Timmy's drawer. Margaret started to French manicure Lauren's nails, when Lauren had to break the silence.

"What's going on with you and Ryan? You seemed extremely happy on the phone yesterday going to work, then after you had dinner with Ry-, Oh my God. Something happened with Ryan's family. What happened?" Lauren knew she hit the nail on the head when she noticed Margaret go rigid.

Margaret sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you because I know you won't leave me alone. Ryan and I finally had sex; it was above and beyond anything I've ever felt, we both were on cloud nine for most of the day, I came back to Ryan's to help with getting things ready for dinner and I don't know it's a blur. I love Ryan's brother and sister-in-law, their kids have made me really rethink about having kids. His father is a sweetheart but you can see he holds back a lot because of Caroline." She rolled her eyes at the older woman's name.

"Ok, so what happened?"

Margaret inhaled, "I may have let my temper run away with me at Caroline." Lauren's eyes went wide and her mouth opened. "Like I said it was, it was a blur. She kept criticizing me, saying that I was after Ryan because he's a nice young man and I'll turn him into a bad boy. That a woman like me, a divorcee, has no right being with her baby boy, I'm nothing but trouble. I got up said that Ryan was the first man that actually treated me right, and so what if I was divorced. I found a man that I love and loves me back. I looked at Ryan for support and he didn't give me any, so I left."

Lauren was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. The two looked at each other with confusion running between them. Maggie got up and answered the door, she stood in shock as the door opened and she saw who was on the other side. Maggie turned back to Lauren who was wide eyed again. "Caroline, I wasn't expecti-"

"No, you are correct, you were not expecting me. I am here on behalf of my son. Ryan has never raised his voice to me in his life. Tonight he came to the hotel like I asked him to and he… may I come in please?"

Margaret looked back at Lauren who nodded her head. "I guess you can."

"Thank you, this is a cozy place." She walked over to Margaret's entertainment center. There was a picture frame sitting right over the TV was a picture of Margaret and Ryan looking at each other and smiling widely. Margaret just printed it out on her digital camera printer the other day. "So…" she started and looked at Lauren.

"Oh, Mrs. Wolfe, you remember my soon-to-be cousin, Lauren Caine."

"Nice to meet you again ."

"It is nice to meet you again too." She looked Margaret over and looked at the picture again. Margaret looked at Lauren and nodded her head to the kitchen. Lauren got up and excused herself. Still not facing Margaret, Caroline started to speak again. "My son came to my hotel room and fought with me about you." Margaret looked at the back of her boyfriend's mother's body and looked confused.

"Me? For what?"

Caroline turned around and looked at Maggie with tears in her eyes. "He said that I was rude to you and that I should apologize to the woman that he loves. I think it is absurd that he is in love so soon, but I guess you can't choose when you fall in love. Out of all the girls Ryan has ever dated, none of them have been so upfront with me. Ryan told me about your past. I am sorry for your loss; I know what it's like to lose a child. I lost a child in between Danny and Ryan. It's just that Ryan is my baby, and I don't want him to get hurt."

"He's a grown man; he can take care of himself." Maggie said rather dryly.

"I know he is. But I'm his mother and I want what's best for him. Like I said, none of Ryan's other girlfriend's ever stood up for themselves like you did. I like that in a person. I would like to apologize for the way I treated you and for jumping to conclusions. My son is right, you have a big heart, and I can see why he loves you. You opened your home to me, a woman who scorned you. I see that you love him too, although not ready to say it to him just yet he says. That makes me respect you a lot more. Ryan was very adamant that I speak with you and apologize. In fact he said he didn't want anything to do with me if I didn't." Margaret smiled at hearing this. She knew he loved his mother so much, that that was huge for Ryan to say. Her heart filled with so much love for him. Margaret looked at the older woman and smiled. Caroline moved closer, "Do you accept my apology? I've never really was able to get to know any woman Ryan dated because I had already determined they weren't right for him, but you, I would really love the chance to get to know you."

Margaret swallowed hard and tried to keep the tears that glossed her eyes from falling out. "I think I can, for Ryan." Caroline let a few tears fall and hugged Maggie. Caroline told her that she would love to go to dinner with just the four of them sometime after the wedding, to get to know each other. "Ryan and I would love to join you." They smiled and Margaret saw her out only to have Ryan on the other side of the door. Caroline pinched his cheek and kept walking. "So, I think your Mom likes me."

"Yeah, and she's not the only one." He said leaning down to kiss Margaret. They lightly fell against her door while still kissing.

"How'd you get here?" Margaret asked breaking the kiss.

"How do you think my Mom got here?" Ryan said smiling and kissing her again. "I'm going to come over tonight."

"You can't!" Margaret said looking around for Lauren. "It's a girl's night and day tomorrow, no guys." She said smiling at him.

"No one will know if I sneak in and out." Margaret seemed to think about it, looking again to see if Lauren was within ear shot.

"No Mr. Wolfe. I think I'll make you suffer another night without me. Hey, you might get lucky tomorrow and take home a bridesmaid." She said as she raised one eyebrow and looked at him seductively.

"Yeah, but see, Calleigh's going to be hard to get, what with Delko hanging around her all the time." Maggie smacked his chest lightly and rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Ok, I'll meet the sexiest bridesmaid at the church and walk her down the aisle for her cousins wedding." She smiled and he bent down and kissed her again. "Call me when you're going to bed."

"I will." She smiled and waved to the two as they drove away.

"Hey, so she apologized huh?" Lauren said coming back into the room.

"Yeah, yes she did. Come on let's finish your nails and finish prepping you for tomorrow."

"I'm getting married tomorrow!!!" Lauren yelled. They both screamed and hugged and talked about the old days when they were growing up.

* * *

****Wedding Morning****

Women hustling and bustling around Maggie's condo, make-up and hair were being done all over the place. Mimosas were being made and drunk; Calleigh and Margaret finished their hair and make-up and did Lauren's for her. Professional pictures were taken to document the special morning. More mimosas were given out, and Margaret handed Lauren a big glass. "Maggie, I really shouldn't have too much to drink, especially alcohol. I want to remember my wedding day."

Margaret just smiled, bent down to her future cousin's ear and whispered. "You can pee before you go down the aisle, and to tell you the truth, I only gave you one mimosa that had champagne in it. The rest were straight orange juice." She winked, straightened up and tapped her glass. "I'd like to make a toast, I know it's a bit early for one, but I might not get the chance to say it later." Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to what she had to say. "The first time I introduced my cousin and a girl just a few years younger than us; I knew this day would come. Just something within me said that these two need each other; here we are more then 11 and a half years later. I am very happy that I met you Lauren, because I just can't see my cousin without you. I wish you the best in life, love, kids and much happiness. Welcome to my family, I love you so much!" Margaret bent down and hugged Lauren; both had tears in their eyes. When Lauren let go of Margaret, her cell phone rang. Lauren looked down at her sidekick and saw the display it read: _Tim. _"Well, pick it up, and put it on speaker, but don't tell him." Maggie said while wickedly smiling.

Lauren just laughed and did just that. "Hey baby!"

"Hey Angel, whatcha up to?" Tim asked. Lauren turned around to shush Calleigh and Natalia who were talking a little too loud.

"Oh nothing just getting ready to marry the most handsome man ever," Lauren said with a grin.

They could all hear Tim laughing on the other end of the phone. "Oh really... I'll have to meet this man. But meanwhile maybe we can have some fun, like the other night."

Lauren's face turned a few shades of red and then takes the speaker phone off.

"Oh no, put it back on speaker phone Laur, it was just getting good!" Margaret went for the phone as Lauren ran into her bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

At Tim's house, the men were all there, looking sharp in their tuxes; they were drinking brandy and smoking cigars. The photographer snapped pictures as the men joked around, sat around Tim and smoked their cigars. The men were talking about women, how Tim was going to be tied down for the rest of his life. They talked about everything dealing with women, how they look when they are making love, or in afterglow, or just when their girls are wearing their clothes. One of the guys started talking about how his wife sent him a sexy picture when he was at work. Everyone else chimed in, showing their wives or girlfriends in their sexy pictures either they took themselves or the women took. Eric was showing his, of Calleigh, no man in the lab would ever look at her the same. "Come on Tim let's see your soon to be wife!" Eric said.

"No man, Lauren and I don't do that kind of stuff." He said looking at Horatio who wasn't paying attention to the younger men.

"Oh, come on dude, sure you do. Everyone has pictures. They do it to us to entice us, make us want them more." Ryan said as Tim and Eric looked at him.

"Wait, you've got pictures? Of your current girlfriend?" Eric asked.

"Of course, she's a very sexually active person, and sent me a picture last night to remind me of the other night." Ryan winked as Eric smiled and patted him on the back.

"Oh my God Wolfe, that's my cousin you're talking about." Tim stated.

"Just show us your pictures Speed." Delko said. Tim looked at his phone, he didn't want to, but everyone else was and it was in a way considered art.

"Fine, here." The guys took his phone and looked at the one photo he had up, and looked at the next photo.

"Were these done professionally?" Ryan said. Lauren wore an animal print bra with matching skimpy matching underwear; she was laying on her back on a black leather sofa, one leg bent on the floor, and the other on the back of the chair. She was looking at the camera with her finger seductively in her mouth. The next picture was of Lauren standing wrapped in a very small bed sheet that just barely covered what it should, her legs spread and in heels. Her head was turned away from the camera but her hair had spun out like she had quickly turned her head.

"Speed, wow, those pictures, man oh man. Va-va-va-voom!" Eric said, and a few guys said that they were classy sexy photos.

"Definitely agreeing with you on that Delko," Ryan said as Tim's brother Patrick came up behind Eric.

"Damn Tim! Talk about hot... Lauren is... wow," Patrick said his eyes wide open.

Tim turned his head so fast when he heard Patrick say those words. That was the last thing he wanted him to see. "Yes, she surprised me for my birthday one year. Sexy right? Ok, give me my phone back."

"Wolverine, show us yours, we all showed ours." One guy from the lab said.

"Ok, here I only have one picture." It was a sexy self shot in the mirror, she had a black wonder bra on and skimpy underwear, were one could see there was some sort of writing under her panties. She looked really hot and the guys told Ryan so, they also said her body was so amazing, model like. Eric by accident hit the next button and all eyes grew wide. Tim looked at it and turned away fast. "What?"

"Delko, hit a button and oh, my, God, Wolfe! No more pictures my ass! What does that tattoo say? True love… what?"

Ryan ran to look at his phone, there was a picture of Maggie lying on the bed, her hair all splayed out and she was naked, she had her legs crossed so you couldn't see what was important and she had her arm covering her breasts. "It says 'true love will find me'. We were sexting last night and she wanted me to have another picture."

"Wow, Wolfe, Maggie is… there are no words, she's amazing, really the whole package." Eric said.

All of the men that saw Maggie's pictures congratulated him, and patted him on the back including Eric and with that, they all hopped into the limo and headed to the church.

* * *

At the church Lauren was sitting down next to Virginia while everyone around her was running around, getting her dress, and anything else she needed. Lauren and Virginia just laughed not knowing why they were all running around. Everything was on schedule and nothing was missing. "Do we have the wedding rings?" Lauren's friend Natalie asked looking worried.

"Natalie... Chill out, Eric has the rings he took a picture and sent it to me on my phone," Lauren said showing the picture to her friend.

"Okay... phew. Now what time is it?"

Virginia looked at her watch. "It's one o'clock."

"Oh, my, gosh we need to get moving!" Natalie exclaimed. Lauren reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Natalie, listen to me we have plenty of time. Maggie is getting my dress with Calleigh. Please sit down and calm down," Lauren said laughing.

"Knock, knock, knock... I am here with the dress ladies," Maggie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Let's get this on you soon-to-be Mrs. Caine-Speedle," Calleigh chimed in.

Once Lauren was stripped down to her undergarments Maggie thought they looked familiar. "Hey Lauren didn't you where those in those photos you had done for Tim?"

"WHAT?" Lauren asked shocked.

"I saw those pictures on Timmy's phone a few weeks ago missy, and I must say very, very sexy." Margaret grinned.

"How did you see those?" Lauren asked once the dress was on her body. All that needed to be done was the corset on the back.

"I stole Tim's phone from him one day... No wait it was sitting on your island in the kitchen and I got nosey."

"You _would_ do that." Lauren gave her a goofy look making Margaret and everyone laugh.

"Oh please, like you haven't seen any of mine... Well at least not the new ones!" She winked at Lauren and Calleigh.

"I don't go snooping around missy... And geeze Maggie do you not want me to breathe," Lauren catching herself from falling. She had been tying the corset on the back.

"Sorry, you said you wanted it tight, and don't go all Rose Dawson on me. People back then had to do it all the time, Suck it up it's for one day, a special day." Margaret said tightening it again and making Lauren grab on to the back of the chair.

"Tim needs to be able to get it off later tonight. I don't wanna be calling everyone to help me take it off."

"Oh, he'll be able to get it off, he's a guy, and they can take anything off in a flash." Margaret said with a sly smile.

"If he wants it off he'll get it off, their animal instincts kick in." Calleigh added

Everyone laughed, and Maggie said, "Wow, Delko must be giving you a great show! Oh and speaking of animal instinct, Ryan figured out what my bulls-eye tattoo is for, first try."

Calleigh and the other women looked at her with confusion. Lauren started to explain when Maggie first started having sex with Steve he bit the area that her tattoo is now in, when she was receiving a certain pleasurable sexual act. All the women in the room looked at Maggie curiously, even Virginia. "So, ok, Ryan was undressing me and he asked me about it and I said I wasn't going to tell him. He asked me again and I said you'll figure it out. He made his way down there, and oh God, was it amazing, and just as I'm about to fall over the edge he stopped and bit the bulls-eye. That was my undoing. It was so utterly amazing." All the women were staring at Maggie mouths open. She was fixing Lauren's hair, she looked around. "I know I probably shouldn't be saying this in a church, but oh man, a-freaking-mazing, you all should try it."

A small knock could be heard behind the door. Virginia went and answered it. Opening it just a little incase it was Tim trying to sneak in she poked her head out. "Well, hello handsome. I assume you came to see the bride," Virginia said opening the door so Horatio could come in. Lauren looks up and sees her father looking back at her. She almost immediately felt tears come to her eyes. "Come on ladies let's give these two a father daughter moment," Virginia said. The girls dropped what they were doing and followed Virginia out.

"Hi daddy," Lauren said in a soft voice barely above a whisper.

"You look beautiful sweetheart... Like an angel," Horatio said his voice cracking a little. He knew this day would come, but now that it actually was here he wasn't sure if he was ready to let her go yet.

A tear runs down Lauren's cheek. She knew how her father was feeling. Lauren walks up to him and gives him a hug. "Am I giving you butterfly kisses?"

He smiled his Horatio smile. "Yes, definitely butterfly kisses," he said with a smile. All he could do was stare back at her.

"What are you thinking?"

He looked down and the sunglasses in his hands. Lauren smiled a little at that. "I'm really not sure. I guess I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

"Aw, daddy you're gonna make me cry." Lauren hugged him again this time tightly.

Horatio broke the embraced and looked back at his only child. "You look just like your mother... Beautiful and breath taking, she would have wanted to be here." Horatio's voice cracked again. Lauren put her head down and closed her eyes. She placed her right hand on her forehead as she tried to hold back her tears. It didn't work for long as salty water droplets rolled down her cheeks. No words were said as Horatio hugged Lauren and the two let their emotions go. "I love you so much Daddy... I love you so much."

"I love you too Sweetheart." Several minutes pass by before either of the two could speak. Still hugging one another Horatio says, "I couldn't ask for a better man for my little girl."

Lauren stepped back and smiled. "He's pretty amazing isn't he?"

"That he is sweetheart and one hell of a CSI." The two started laughing and then heard a knock on the door.

* * *

The mood in the groom's room was much different than the brides. It was happy, and exciting and just a hint of nervousness. Tim stood by a window and looked out into the ocean's horizon. His white dress shirt unbuttoned exposing his white undershirt. His black tie hanging around his neck and his black vest unbuttoned. As the movement of the ocean ebbed and flowed Tim thought about how in a few minutes he and the love of his life would start a family. Today was a long time in the making, and he smiled. He heard a knock at the door and his father stepped in. "Hi son," Richard said putting a calming hand on Tim's shoulder.

Startled by his father's actions Tim jumped a bit then chuckled. "Dad you scared me." Tim quickly wiped away the small tear drops that had fallen down his cheeks. His father saw and knew they weren't sad tears but happy ones.

"Son, I'm so proud of you. Today is going to be the happiest day of your life. You picked a keeper."

Tim nodded and bit his bottom lip trying to keep the tears from falling. His emotions were taking over him. "Yeah, she's uh... She's perfect in every way. I couldn't ask for a better woman." He wiped his tear stained face once again. Tim sniffled and said, "I have no idea why I'm crying, I'm sorry."

Richard puts his hands in his pants pockets and smile. "Timothy it's alright to cry. Did you know I was the same way on my wedding day to your mother? I was so embarrassed, but then I realized it was okay to cry. You know I think I cried more than your mother, if you can believe it."

"No, I can't believe it." Tim goes quiet for a moment and Richard knows something is on his mind.

"Son, what's on your mind I can't tell something is bothering you."

"She wants a child so bad Dad. We want a family and I... I don't know if that will every happen." Tim then had a vivid image in his mind of the day Lauren had told him a child would be unlikely in the future; his heart broke right in half.

Richard gave his oldest son a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. "Tim, just because Lauren may not be able to have a child doesn't mean you can't have a family. Can I tell you something son?" his father asked.

Tim nodded. "Your mother wanted a big family. She wanted five kids maybe more. After we had you she found out that having more children would be impossible. She was devastated, but we kept praying and hoping. Thirteen years after you were born Patrick came into this world. That's why you two are so far apart in age. The point is we never gave up on having another child. We prayed a lot and kept positive. Lauren's doctor never said she wouldn't be able to have a child."

"No but they said it was highly unlikely... What the hell am I doing thinking about this on my wedding day?" Tim said tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "And Mom never told me that," Tim adds.

"No she didn't, but the point is to keep a positive attitude. You're thinking about this because you love Lauren and want to see her happy. I was just the same way. A family is two people, and a child is a blessing. You two must have an open mind, it's NOT impossible. Now come on, dry those eyes, you don't want your new bride to think you were crying more than she was." Tim laughed as Richard grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to his son. "I'll give you five minutes then I'll be back to help you with what you need."

* * *

Maggie stuck her head in the bride's room, she felt the intensity. She walked in and said, "Excuse me but the wedding coordinator says we need to start, and I figured I needed to re-do someone's make-up. They laughed. Horatio past and Maggie saw the tears in his eyes. Maggie's own tears prickled. She re-did Lauren's make-up and just stood there looking at her. She swallowed hard and Lauren looked up. Tears fell from Maggie's eyes, she tried to stop but couldn't, Lauren stood up and hugged her. They made their way out of the bride's room and to where everyone else in the bridal party stood.

"Maggie, you crying already?" Ryan said as Maggie nodded her head and he pulled her in to a hug.

"She just looks so beautiful, Ry. Horatio's tearing up, and I've never seen him cry, Timmy is one lucky man to be marrying the woman of his dreams. My cousin really deserves her, they make each other happy and…" She couldn't say anymore. And Ryan wouldn't let her; he kissed her soundly on the lips and took a tissue out of his pocket for her. The first couple walked down the aisle, Virginia, the maid of honor, and Eric, the best man.

"I remembered you told me that you would cry at this wedding, so I have a whole bunch for you. You look so beautiful; I don't want you to mess up your make-up, especially since you did a great job with Lauren's." He patted his pocket where he had tissues, and sent her in the bride's room to check her make-up. She came back, smiled and her blue eyes sparkled at him. He hugged her again and kissed her forehead. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he was waiting till she was ready. The next couple to go down the aisle was Calleigh and Patrick.

"Say it to me." She said looking at him with glossy eyes.

"No, you're not ready." He kissed her forehead again, "When you say it to me and mean it, I'll be more than happy to tell you, over and over."

"Ryan, Maggie, you're next." The wedding coordinator said, Ryan took another tissue out of his pocket and wiped her eyes for her. As the doors were opening, he quickly kissed her on the lips. They started to make their way down the aisle when he put some tissues in her hand so she wouldn't have to do without during the ceremony.

After the last couple made their way down the aisle it was now time for Lauren and Horatio make their way down.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
